


Ścieżki Życia

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Little Crack, Murder, Mystery, Opowiadanie sprzed lat, Spy - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ścieżki życia prowadzą w różne miejsca, zwłaszcza, gdy przeszłość zaczyna mieszać się z teraźniejszością. Gdy starzy znajomi na nowo zawitają do życia, a wszystko zaczyna się od kłótni, które w Hogwarcie są już zwyczajem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst sprzed lat, dość długi, niemal ukończony. Miał być poważny, ale im dalej idzie tym bardziej należy przymykać oko.  
> Kanon poszedł sobie i nie wrócił, więc nie ma co oczekiwać postaci takich jakie pamiętacie. Zwłaszcza Lucjusz i Severus dość odstają od przyjętych standardów. Takie tam grzechy młodości ;)

\- Wierzysz?  
\- Wierze.  
\- Pragniesz?  
\- Pragnę.  
\- Kochasz?  
\- Kocham.  
\- Odejdziesz?  
\- Odejdę... jak najdalej.  
&  
          Mroczne, czarne niebo zapowiadało burze. Nic dziwnego czy niepokojącego nie wydarzyło się w tej okolicy od lat. Znajdowało się tu parę małych, rodzinnych domków, otoczonych ogrodami i park. Wszędzie spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Jednak w jednym z domów czarnowłosa kobieta pakowała walizki. Dom zdawał się być uśpiony. Nawet mysz nie odważyła się zakłócić spokoju tego miejsca. Kobieta jak duch zeszła cicho schodami z walizką i wyszła na zewnątrz, hamując łzy. Spojrzała jednak jeszcze raz do tyłu. Kochała ten dom i ludzi mieszkających w nim, jednak odchodziła. Jej ukochany spał spokojnie w sypialni nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje... co traci. Bo ona ucieka... ucieka od życia.  
&  
           Ranek. Na dworze szaleje wiatr i deszcz, pozostałości nocnej burzy. Brunet otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bok, nikogo tam jednak nie zastał. Jego wzrok padł odruchowo na zegarek, który wskazywał piątą dwanaście. Zorientował się, że miejsce nie tylko było puste, ale również zimne. Zaniepokojony szybko zerwał się z łóżka i sprawdził łazienkę. Gdy nikogo tam nie zastał sprawdził kuchnie i salon. Cały dom ział pustką, nie było w nim nikogo prócz niego. Wrócił do sypialni i zauważył coś co przegapił wcześniej. Szafy były pootwierane i brakowało tam jej rzeczy. Załamany usiadł na skraju łóżka, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Dlaczego?  
           To pytanie zadawał sobie jeszcze długo po tym jak zniknęła... Na całe dwadzieścia lat...  
&  
           Był wieczór, szósty grudnia. Słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzontem, lecz w jednym z gabinetów, nadal trwała rozmowa. Severus Snape, jak zawsze odziany w czarną pelerynę wpatrywał się w swego przyjaciela. Mężczyzną tym był nie, kto inny jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Siedział przed profesorem z pochmurną mina. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było zauważyć, że ma ogromny problem. Mimo własnych problemów profesor chciał mu pomóc.  
\- I co ja mam zrobić Severusie? - spytał. - Przecież on nie zdaje sobie sprawy...  
\- Spokojnie. Znam Dracona i wiem, że nie zrobi nic głupiego.  
\- Nie zrobi, bo już zrobił. Wrócił do tej głupiej szkoły, choć nie musiał. Mogłem załatwić mu prace, a on i tak mnie nie posłuchał.  
\- Ale to przecież dobrze. Chłopak chce cię uczyć, niech, więc to robi. Nie rozumiem cię Lucjuszu.  
\- Po co ma się uczyć skoro załatwię mu pracę? Jest już pełnoletni, powinien zająć się karierą i rodzina... no, właśnie. Nie ma jeszcze dziewczyny, czy narzeczonej. Ja w jego wieku przedstawiałem rodzicom wiele dziewczyn, a on żadnej.  
\- Tym radzę się nie przejmować. Wiele dziewczyn lgnie do chłopaka.  
\- Wiem to, ale on żadnej nie chce. Może on...  
\- Nie, to też odpada. Słychać w szkole plotki o podbojach Dracona, oraz o tym ile dziewczyn przeleciał.  
\- No właśnie. Skoro jest normalny to, dlaczego kogoś nie znajdzie?  
\- Znajduje, ale tylko na jedną noc.  
\- Tak. Wygląda na to, że żadna nie jest zbyt dobra.  
\- Wiesz, jakie są Ślizgonki...  
\- No właśnie, Ślizgonki. Nie chodzi mi, kogo weźmie, może być nawet Gryfonka czy Puchonka, oby była - przerwał mu Lucjusz.  
\- Ta, zaraz powiesz, że może być szlama.  
\- A nawet i mugolka. Nie obchodzi mnie jej status krwi, ale by z nim wytrzymała.  
\- No tak, trudny charakterek ma ten twój synalek.  
\- Prawda? Jak ja mu jakąś wybiorę to wywoła awanturę i w pierwszej lepszej kłótni ją zabije.  
\- Mówiąc prawdę to on nawet jak sobie sam wybierze to podczas kłótni ją zabije. Nie ma wielu dziewczyn o mocnym temperamencie. Osobiście znam tylko jedną zdolną mu się postawić.  
\- Naprawdę znasz? Gdzie ona mieszka? Jak się nazywa? I co mogę zrobić, by wyszła za Dracona? - spytał Lucjusz.  
\- Nie sądzę by chciała. Jest w zamku, ale wolę nie wymawiać jej imienia głośno.  
\- Błagam, musisz coś zrobić, by ich połączyć.  
\- Dobra, ale uprzedzam nie będzie łatwo. Oboje mają mocny temperament i chodź może do siebie pasują będzie trudno.  
\- Lepiej już myśl nad planem, ja idę.  
           Tak też Severus został sam, by przemyśleć plan ze swatania własnego chrześniaka z NIĄ.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały dzielę inaczej niż kiedyś. Pierwsze rozdziały były dość krótkie, więc łączę po 2-3 w jednym. Może to być dziwne do czytania. Ale początki wtedy miałam trudne. Przepraszam

           Burza. Kolejny rok, a ten dzień zawsze był taki sam. Severus Snape chodził zły przez cały dzień. Uczniowie wiedzieli, że siódmego grudnia nie wolno wchodzić mu w drogę. Ani nauczyciele, ani uczniowie woleli nie podpadać mu tego dnia. Jednak mimo wielu prób nie udawało się to wszystkim. Tym razem dopadło to Malfoya i Granger. Po ich dość widowiskowej kłótni, w której oberwało ośmioro przypadkowych świadków i jeden nauczyciel, Snape po prostu wybuchł. Był dyrektorem od zaledwie kilku miesięcy, a ta dwójka wylądowała u niego chyba ze trzydzieści razy. Każdy miałby dość, zwłaszcza w tak zły dzień. Snape przeleciał po raz kolejny po dwójce winowajców siedzących w jego gabinecie. Wyglądali komicznie. Blondyn miał trzykrotnie większe uszu, krzaczaste olbrzymie wręcz brwi, a jego skóra pokryta była łuskami. Dyrektor mógł do dokładnie podziwiać, ponieważ jego uczeń siedział w samych bokserkach, które tak na marginesie były jaskrawo różowe w małe zielone smoczki. Dziewczyna natomiast miała wielgachny biust i nos, a jej włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony. Severus zrozumiał tez skąd Malfoy brał inspiracje do jej koloru skóry, który był łudząco podobny do różu na jego jedynym odzieniu. Nagle jednak się odezwał;  
\- Znosiłem wasze wybryki latami. Na początku tylko jako nauczyciel eliksirów, teraz jako dyrektor. Sam święty nie byłem, ale nie do tego stopnia. Próbowałem słuchać Dumbledore, który usprawiedliwiał was i mówił, że z wiekiem to przejdzie. Teraz widać jak się mylił - urwał na chwile, ale zaraz znowu zaczął. - Wasze kłótnie nabrały siły przez te siedem lat. Na początku były to tylko wyzwiska, potem przeszliście do zaklęć. Na szóstym roku myślałem, że nawet przestaliście odgrywać tą szopkę, ale jak widać nie. Potem wojna, i myślałem, że wreszcie coś do was dotarło. Oboje przeszliście piekło w czasie tego zamieszania, straciliście bliskich i kolejny raz miałem nadzieje, że coś do was dotarło. Jednak, gdy znów zawitaliście do bram Hogwartu straciłem nadzieje. Zmieniliście się, to prawda, ale nie całkiem. Granger, ty chyba nigdy nie przestaniesz nienawidzić Malfoya. Natomiast ty chłopcze nigdy nie przestaniesz jej wyzywać i poniżać. Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że przez was dziewięć osób trafiło do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? - spytał wreszcie.  
           Jednak oni nie odpowiedzieli. Zwiesili głowy i wpatrywali się we własne buty.  
\- Widzę, że nie. Trójka gryfonów, dwóch z trzeciej, jeden z piątej. Czwórka Ślizgonów, drugoklasista, dwóch szóstorocznych i Zabini. No i jeszcze jeden jedenastoletni Puchon. Na domiar złego uszkodziliście nauczyciela, i to nie byle, jakiego tylko samą Minewrę McGonagall. Jest teraz w ambulatorium i usuwają jej krosty z całego ciała i przywracają włosy na każdej części ciała.  
           Winni po raz kolejny westchnęli. To nie był ich pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz.  
\- Przepraszamy - wyszeptali.  
\- Jednak to tym razem nie wystarczy. Zastanowię się nad karą dla was. Teraz cofnę te zaklęcia, bo różdżki odzyskacie dopiero wieczorem. Nie chce żebyście się jeszcze dziś pozabijali.  
           Nim któreś z nich zdołało coś powiedzieć efekty zaklęć minęły. To, co zobaczyli dwaj mężczyźni było nie dość, że szokujące to dziwne. Przecież, Granger nie mogła...  
&  
           Przed dwojgiem mężczyzn siedział piękna... kobieta, bo dziewczyną nazwać jej nie można. Włosy, niegdyś poplątane i kasztanowe, teraz był proste i lśniąco czarne, sięgały jej już do połowy pleców. Biust pomniejszył się, to prawda, ale nie tak jak powinien. Był teraz spory i jędrny. Zmieniła się także jej cera. Teraz była bledsza i bardziej mleczna niż przed... przemianą? Sama kobieta wstała, co odkryło jej kolejne zmiany. Wydłużone nogi, kształty tyłek, płaski brzuch i... Prawie metr osiemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu. Jedyne, co się nie zmieniło to kolor tęczówek. Nadal były czekoladowo brązowe, choć otoczone kaskadą czarnych i długich rzęs. Jej pełne i malinowe usta wreszcie powiedziały:  
\- Może przestaniecie się gapić i oddacie mi moją różdżkę?  
           Jej wygląd i stanowczy, seksowny głos zszokował mężczyzn. Draco wstał i mógł dobrze podziwiać jej wygląd i wzrost. Sam miał ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt, a ona była tylko trochę niższa. Severusowi przypomniała się nagle Victoria. Gryfonka była do niej tak podobna, że przez dobre kilka minut nie mógł się odezwać, aż wreszcie:  
\- Usiądźcie i proszę o wyjaśnienia.  
\- Mogę prosić różdżkę? Nie chcę by ta tchórzofretka obłapiała mnie wzrokiem - powiedziała stanowczo.  
\- Przykro mi, ale na początek poproszę wyjaśnienia Granger. Dlaczego tak wyglądasz do cholery? - rzucił zdenerwowany dyrektor.  
           Była zbyt podobna do niej by mógł być spokojny. Tylko, że jego ukochana była mniej stanowcza, piękna, to prawda, ale nie taka bezwzględna.  
\- Nie Granger, jestem adoptowana. A zmieniłam się w prawdziwą siebie - wyjaśniła.  
\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Zawsze byłaś kujonicą z szopą na głowie i workowatych ciuchach, a nie... - wyjąkał chłopak.  
\- Po siedemnastych urodzinach zmieniłam się. Zaklęcie chroniące mnie minęło, więc zyskałam rodowity wygląd.  
\- A kto jest twoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami?  
\- Nie wiem - skłamała bez zająknięcia.  
\- Nie wciskaj kitu. Powiesz mi, że nie byłaś ciekawa? - drążył dyrektor.  
\- Nie obchodziło mnie to. Ale i tak się dowiedziałam. Nie powiem panu, bo i tak nie uznaje ich, a przynajmniej ojca - powiedziała stanowczo.  
            Snape próbował wedrzeć się do jego umysłu, ale ona zrobiła to z nim. Oboje widzieli te same sceny... ona... on... oni razem... odeszła. Hermiona zerwała kontakt i spojrzała na przestraszonego mężczyznę.  
\- Mogę różdżkę?  
            Ten podał jej ją, a ona od razu zmieniła się w siebie. Draco dopiero wtedy otrząsnął się z letargu i spojrzała na nią. Jednak nie była już dla niego tylko wrogiem... była piękną kobietą. Dziewczyna weszła a za nią chłopak. Dyrektor nie mógł zrozumieć, co się stało, było to zbyt dziwne.

           Wieczór. Ten feralny dzień dobiegł wreszcie końca. Rocznica jej odejścia, już dwudziesta. W dodatku ta Granger. zdziwiła go i to pozytywnie, przypominała Vicorie. Myślał, że to już koniec. Po kolacji oddał różdżki wrogom i miał iść już spać, gdy nagle wbiegł do niego jakiś mały Gryfon mówiąc:  
\- Oni się zaraz zabiją.  
           Severus od razu zrozumiał, o kogo chodzi. Tylko ta dwójka mogła mu ZNOWU podpaść. Poszedł za uczniem i znów ja zobaczył. Granger miała swój zwykły wygląd, co tylko dodawało jej drapieżności. Żadna inna zmiana w niej nie zaszła, ale w Ślizgonie tak. Był łysy, bezzębny i cały pomarszczony. Snape miał już dość. Nie rozumiał jak można tak siebie nienawidzić. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i obezwładnił winowajców. Następnie przeniósł ich do swojego gabinetu. Nie powiedział przy tym ani słowa, co znaczyło tylko jedno, jest strasznie wściekły. Wyswobodził ich spod zaklęcia i zaczął:  
\- Mam tego dość. Dziś to już drugi raz, i nie chce wiedzieć, o co poszło tym razem. Jesteście nieodpowiedzialni i zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Nie rozumiem was, ale może w tym pomogą mi wasi rodzicie.  
           Oboje spojrzeli na niego z przestrachem.  
\- Tak, już ich wezwałem. Rodziców pana Malfoya i matkę panny Granger, prawdziwą.  
\- Ale skąd pan?  
\- Użyłem jednego prostego zaklęcia i wiadomość sama dotarła. Nie znam jej z imienia i nazwiska, ale zaraz się dowiemy.   
           Zauważył tylko złość, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił, to nie była jego sprawa. Nagle do gabinetu wpadły trzy osoby. Państwo Malfoy i... Ona. Poznał ją od razu. Długie czarne włosy i dojrzała już twarz z brązowymi oczami... Victoria Pearl, jego Victoria. Gdy zauważyła, kim jest dyrektor przystanęła i przyjrzała się mu i musiała przyznać, że niewiele się zmienił. Zdołała jednak wykrztusić:  
\- Severus?  
\- Witaj Victorio. Nie myślałem, że cię jeszcze zobaczę - przyznał.  
\- W co się ona znów wpakowała? - spytała patrząc groźnie (przynajmniej jak na nią) na dziewczynę.  
\- Spójrz na jej kolegę.  
           Gdy tylko to zrobiła wybuchła śmiechem. Widok był po prostu komiczny. Niegdyś przystojny blondyn, był teraz pomarszczonym czymś, bez włosów. Jego rodzice spojrzeli na niego i tylko się uśmiechnęli, dobrze znali to zaklęcie z czasów szkolnych.  
\- Jak widać nie jest to zbyt dobra chwila na śmiechy. Tą dwójkę czeka kara. Po raz drugi dziś omal się nie zabili.   
\- Z jakiego powodu? - spytał Lucjusz, a po chwili dodał, - a kim jest ta dziewczyna?  
\- Och dobrze ją znasz, tylko jak się okazało nie widziałeś jej prawdziwej twarzy. Oto Hermiona Granger, wstań proszę i się pokaż.  
           Dziewczyna niechętnie wykonała polecenie i stanęło obok brunetki. Były bardzo podobne, choć nie całkowicie. Młoda miała większą zaciętość i coś w sobie, jakąś moc nie do opisania, była wyjątkowa.  
\- No to się nam dziewczyna zmieniła - rzuciła Narcyza.  
           Zawsze lubiła Hermione. Często skrycie marzyła o takiej córce, czy synowej, ale to tylko marzenia. W przyszłości czekała ją najwyżej Parkinson.  
\- Usiądź. Musimy porozmawiać o waszej karze.  
           Gdy wszyscy się już rozsiedli zaczął:  
\- Wysyłam was na wakacje... wspólne - dodał po chwili, co spowodowało zdziwienie na wszystkich twarzach. - Wyjedziecie w góry do Francji. Będziecie musieli wytrzymać z sobą całe dwa miesiące od jutra. Jest kilka zasad do omówienia z waszymi rodzicami, ale wrócilibyście dopiero szesnastego lutego.   
           Hermiona, do której dotarły te słowa od razu szepnęła:  
\- O kurwa.  
           Co spotkało się ze zdziwieniem dorosłych. Hermiona Granger zemści?!  
\- Co proszę? - nie dowierzał Snape.  
\- Cholera.  
           Tym razem był to opóźniony trochę Malfoy. Tym razem wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Gdy się trochę uspokoili dyrektor powiedział:  
\- Teraz kilka zasad. Hermiona ma być cały czas sobą na wyjeździe i nie może się zmienić w tego kujona. Oboje musicie wracać na noc do domu, chyba, z oboje gdzieś wyjdziecie. Musicie dzielić wspólny pokój i nie ma wymówek - tu spojrzał znacząco na Lucjusza, a on już wiedział, o co chodzi. - Chodzicie normalnie ubrani i sami sobie gotujecie, nie ma skrzatów domowych. Nie możecie używać różdżek, chyba, że w ostateczności. Co jakiś czas będę wpadałby sprawdzić czy żyjecie - skończył.  
           Ani Victoria, ani Narcyza nie miały zażaleń, a Lucjusz był po prostu szczęśliwy. Jeżeli miałby taką synową to skakałby do nieba.  
\- Widzę, że nikt nie ma pytań. Tak, więc widzimy się jutro przed bramą Hogwart u ósmej w tym samym gronie. Do widzenia.  
           Wszyscy szybko wyszli żegnając się z dyrektorem. On sam zadowolony z siebie poszedł szczęśliwy spać. Po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat ten dzień nie był aż taki zły, bo spotkał ją.


	3. Rozdział 3

            Ranek był bezchmurny i zachęcał dobrą pogodą. Jednak dwójka uczniów nie miała, czym się cieszyć. Ich kochany dyrektor nie źle ich wrobił. Draco był już spakowany i gotowy do wyjścia, gdy pojawili się jego rodzice. Oboje byli dziwnie szczęśliwi z wyjazdu syna, lecz próbowali nie dać tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny Draco. Należy ci się kara za takie zachowanie. Nic dziwnego, że Severus się wściekł - powiedziała mu matka.  
\- Wiem, wiem, źle zrobiłem kłócąc się z nią. Moja wina - próbował żartować chłopak.  
\- Nie ironizuj, tylko, choć już. Nikt nie będzie na ciebie czekał - popędził go Lucjusz.  
\- Idę już idę.  
           Tak, więc cała rodzina ruszyła w stronę bramy. Hermiona za to prowadziła zaciętą rozmowę z matką.  
\- Dlaczego ja? No, dlaczego? - ciągle krzyczała.  
\- Uspokój się. Sama tego chciałaś. Nie musiałaś kłócić się z Malfoyem - pouczała ją matka.  
\- Ale on jest nieznośny. Oprócz tego, że mnie wyzywa robi jeszcze głupie aluzje. Każdy na moim miejscu by zareagował - wycedziła zła Gryfonka.  
\- Ciekawią mnie, jakie to robił ci aluzje. Przecież zdaje się, że jest przystojnym chłopakiem.  
\- Mamo nie zaczynaj znowu. Nie spojrzę na niego ani teraz, ani w przyszłości - powiedziała wstając i zabierając swój bagaż.  
\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy słonko - szepnęła sama do siebie Victoria i wyszła za Hermioną.  
           Obie szybko dotarły do bramy, gdzie czekali już wszyscy. Snape odezwał się pierwszy:  
\- Dobrze, że jesteśmy już w komplecie. W takim razie proszę się pożegnać i ruszmy w drogę.  
           Nikt nie kwapił się do pożegnań, ale po szybkiej wymianie smutnych min i kilku słowach pocieszenia teleportowali się do Francji.

           Stali przed dużym, misternym domem w lesie. Widok był nieziemski. Piętrowy dom z jasnego drewna, a wokół niego rozłożysty las. Cały krajobraz pokryty śniegiem i góry w oddali. Młodzież oniemiała na chwilę, ale do pionu doprowadził ich głos dyrektora.  
\- To jest wasz nowy dom na najbliższy czas. Macie tu wszystko, czego potrzeba do przetrwania. Jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów stąd jest małe miasteczko. Możecie wyskoczyć do sklepu, bo zostawiam wam dwa samochody. Pieniądze znajdziecie w szafce w sypialni. Niczego tu nie brakuje. A teraz żegnam.  
           Nim zdążyli się odezwać ten znikł, Hermiona uzyskała prawdziwy wygląd, a ich różdżki znalazły się w zamkniętej szafie w salonie. Pierwszy odezwał się Draco:  
\- A co to są samochody?  
           Dziewczynie dosłownie ręce opadły.  
\- Pięknie, po prostu pięknie do cholery. Mam z tobą spędzić dwa miesiące bez magii, jak ty pewnie nawet gotować nie potrafisz. Jak ten przeklęty Snape mógł mi to zrobić - krzyczała wchodząc do domu.  
           Draco nie zważając na jej słowa ruszył w tą samą stronę. Ich nowe lokum było nie tylko piękne z, zewnątrz, ale również wewnątrz. Przestronny, nieduży salon, urządzony w odcieniach ekri i brązu. W korytarzyku prowadzącym do kuchni wysiało kilka obrazów przedstawiających krajobraz. Po otworzeniu brązowych drzwi oczy pani prefekt zabłysły. Uwielbiała gotować i co najważniejsze miała do tego talent. Nie chciała pokazywać tego blondynowi, więc poszła schodami na górę. Korytarz był podobny do tego na dole, tylko, że tu było więcej drzwi. Pierwsze prowadziły do pokoju gościnnego, chyba jedynego w całym budynku. Kilka następnych do rozrywek w domu, takich jak kino, biblioteka, gabinet i siłownia. Na sam koniec zostało najważniejsze pomieszczenie, sypialnia. Po otworzeniu drzwi bagaże wyleciały Gryfonce z rąk. Mimo iż pokój był ładny i przestronny to dopatrzyła się ona wielu minusów. Nie pasował jej kolor. Czerwony jest ładny, ale połączony z zielonym? Przesada. W dodatku łóżko, tak tylko jedno i to łoże małżeńskie. W dodatku od wszystkiego bił spokój i cisza. A ciszy tu naprawdę nie będzie.  
\- Jak... to... możliwe? - wydusiła dziewczyna.  
           Chłopak jednak z uśmiechem na twarzy podszedł do szafy i zaczął się wypakowywać. Jemu wcale nie przeszkadzało wspólne łóżko czy urządzenie tego pokoju, wręcz przeciwnie, głupio się cieszył. Hermiona nie mówiąc już ani słowa poszła w jego ślady i położyła walizkę na łóżku. Gdy tylko ja otworzyła straciła chęć życia. Nie pakowała się sama, co to, to nie. W Hogwardzie miała tylko ciuchy pasujące na jej starą postać. Tą walizkę pakowała jej matka z ubrań w domu, a nie były one takie niewinne.  
*******  
           Gdy Snape pojawił się już w Hogwardzie zaprosił gości do swojego gabinetu.  
\- I jak tam zareagowali? - dopytywał Lucjusz.  
\- Nie wiem. Zostawiłem ich pod domem i się wycofałem.  
\- Jak mogłeś. A jeśli się zabiją? - krzyknęła oburzona Narcyza.  
\- Spokojnie. Zabrałem im różdżki. Najwyżej się pobiją.  
\- Draco nigdy nie uderzyłby kobiety - blondyn bronił syna.  
\- On może i nie uderzy, ale Hermiona z chęcią mu pokaże. Jest naprawdę narowista i jej cierpliwość też ma granice - powiedziała Victoria.  
\- Ciekawe, po kim jest narowista, ty przecież zawsze byłaś spokojna? - spytał Snape.  
\- Po ojcu odziedziczyła charakterek - przyznała czarnowłosa patrząc mu w oczy.  
           Tylko, kto jest jej ojcem? - pytał siebie ciągle dyrektor.

           Ile można tłumaczyć jedno i to samo, w dodatku tej samej osobie? Na pewno nie sto razy pod rząd. Hermiona przekonała się o tym na własnej skórze. Przez kilka godzin unikała Dracona i siedziała w bibliotece, jednak, gdy jej żołądek zaczął domagać się jedzenie, musiała wyjść ze swego azylu. Po wejściu do kuchni zauważyła, że jej wróg siedzi przy stole i... czeka. Nie przejmując się tym zrobiła sobie kanapki i usiadła do stołu. Jednak, gdy tylko ugryzła pierwszą kanapkę, druga jak zaczarowana zniknęła z jej talerza. Gryfonka szybko zorientowała się, co się z nią stało i zaczęła wydzierać się na blondyna.  
\- To moja kanapka - wraz z tymi słowami zaczęła mu ja wyrywać.  
\- Granger, jestem głodny - wycedził chłopak siłując się z nią.  
\- To już twój problem. Sam sobie zrób jedzenie.  
\- Jesteś kobietą, a przynajmniej tak mówisz, więc to ty gotujesz.  
\- Co takiego?  
           Hermiona wkurzyła się do tego stopnia, że puściła kanapkę, która wylądowała na jego twarzy.  
\- Że coś ty powiedział?!  
\- No, bo ty przecież gotujesz - wycedził, ściągając kolejne części dania z buzi.  
\- O nie, na pewno nie. Każdy gotuje sobie sam i sprząta po sobie. Ja już wiem, co by było jakbyś ty się rządził. Leżałbyś na kanapie, a ja bym harowała. Nie ma tak dobrze w życiu - powiedziała i zabierając kanapkę trzasnęła drzwiami.  
\- Zapowiadają się świetne wakacje - westchnął chłopak i sięgnął po jabłko.  
           Blondyn przyzwyczajony był jednak do dobrej kuchni, więc jabłka i jakieś inne przekąski nie mogły zastąpić mu obiadu. Udał się, więc do Gryfonki i wymamrotał:  
\- Dobra ustalmy kilka zasad.  
\- No wreszcie jakaś porządna postawa - powiedziała obojętnie, choć tak naprawdę była strasznie głodna.  
\- Ja... nie umiem gotować - przyznał się.  
\- To już wiem i co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?  
\- Jeżeli będziesz gotowała mogę ci pomagać, w miarę możliwości.  
\- Dobra, nauczę cię pary rzeczy w kuchni, ale masz mi się do niej zbytnio nie wtrącać - zgodziła się.  
\- Okej - uśmiechnął się, szczerze? - To teraz też coś ugotujesz?  
\- Dobra chodźmy do kuchni.  
           To była ich pierwsza normalna rozmowa w życiu i chodziło o... jedzenie. Na obiad nikt nie chciał się wysilać. Jedyne, co chodziło im po głowie, to słowo Jeść. Hermiona nie miała też zbytnio czasu, więc wymyśliła szybki zestaw. Malfoy pokroił warzywa, a ona przysmażyła mięso. Po zrobieniu szybkiego sosu i pomieszaniu wszystkiego, wyszła świetna sałatka. Draco nie patrzył na to zbyt ochoczo. Był głodny, to fakt, ale nigdy nie lubił sałatek. Co prawda, takiej jeszcze nie jadł i aż bał się spróbować.  
\- Jesz? - spytała dziewczyna siadając do stołu.  
\- Tak już.  
           Chłopak spróbował i...  
\- To jest pyszne - przyznał.  
\- Ja robiłaś - zaśmiała się.  
           Po zjedzonej zieleninie, Granger miała niespodziankę.  
\- Spróbuj jeszcze tego.  
           Przed chłopakiem pojawiły się lody. Trzy gałki, polanę ciepła czekoladą. No cóż dziewczyna nie próżnowała, gdy on zastanawiał się czy jeść pierwsze danie. Szybko spałaszował lody i był naprawdę zadowolony. Kto by pomyślał, że dwójka największych wrogów, pogodzi się w kuchni.  
*****  
           Narcyza chodziła po pokoju patrząc na uśmiechniętego męża ze zdumieniem. Od czasu dowiedzenia się o każe syna, był szczęśliwy i promieniał. Kobieta nie wytrzymać dłużej i spytała:  
\- Dlaczego cieszysz się z kary naszego syna?  
\- A co, mam płakać?  
           Blondynka spojrzała na niego przenikliwie i Lucjusz nie wytrzymał.  
\- No dobra powiem ci. Mam taki mały plan z Severusem... - i opowiedział jej całą historię. - No i on miał chyba na myśli Granger.  
\- Tak, chyba tak. Ale myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Jest przecież jeszcze młody?  
\- Przecież może się na razie zaręczyć, ale nie chce mieć Parkinson za synową. Choć i tak on by tego psychicznie nie wytrzymał.  
\- Ale czy ona będzie chciała? - Narcyza nie była pewna planu mężczyzn.  
\- Zobaczymy, po tym wyjeździe.  
\- Tak, zobaczymy.  
           Kobieta już o nic nie pytała. Jej myśli pochłonęły plany na przyszłość. A gdyby tak Gryfonka została jej synową, czy by ja polubiła? Ale jak to możliwe, by dwoje największych wrogów, połączyło się w jedno?

           Czy to możliwe, by przez kilka godzin siedzieć cicho i sobie na wzajem nie przeszkadzać? Tak, jeśli jest się największymi wrogami. W ciszy przetrwali do kolacji i dzięki cudowi nie wyzywali się. Dziewczyna siedziała w bibliotece, a chłopak w siłowni. Jednak, gdy nastał wieczór musieli spotkać się w kuchni. Hermiona nie chcąc się już kłócić sama przygotowała kanapki dla siebie i dla niego. Draco był zdziwiony jej postawą, ale nie oponował. Zjedli szybko kanapki i ruszyli w swoje strony. Czarnowłosa chciała jak najdłużej odwlec moment snu, więc poszła obejrzeć film. Chłopak ciekawy tego pełnego mugolskich wynalazków pokoju poszedł za nią. Usiadł jak najdalej od niej i przyglądał się jak majstruje przy czymś, co było srebrnymi kołami. Wreszcie, gdy włożyła jakieś do prostokątnego pudełka, na innym sprzęcie pojawił się obraz. Blondyn patrzył na to ze zdziwieniem. Nie widział jeszcze nigdy czegoś podobnego. Na ekranie pojawiały się zdarzenia, a on patrzył na to urzeczony. Gryfonka wiedziała, że Malfoy nigdy nie widział filmu, więc wybrała pierwszy lepszy... horror. Gdy zombi gonił jakiegoś blondyna chłopak omal nie schował głowy pod koc, którym wcześniej się okrył. Dziewczyna nic sobie z tego nie robiąc oglądała dalej. Miała mocne nerwy i wprost uwielbiała horrory. Najlepszy było, gdy pod koniec wszystkich zabito, a na ekranie wyskoczyła wielka głowa zombi z teatralnym "buuu'. Ślizgon wtedy krzyknął i podbiegł do dziewczyny chowając się za nią. Ta wybuchła tylko śmiechem i wyłączyła odtwarzacz.  
\- I jak się podobało? - spytała z uśmiechem.  
\- Co to miało być? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie roztrzęsiony blondyn.  
\- To był film. Czyli fikcja nagrana by ją sobie oglądać.  
\- Ale to nie wyjdzie tu do nas i nas nie zabije? - próbował się upewnić.  
\- Nie, nie może wyjść. Zrozum to tylko zwykły film. To nie zdarzyło się naprawdę, więc nic cię nie zabije - tłumaczyła jak małemu dziecku dziewczyna.  
\- Ale jesteś pewna? - Draco jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć.  
\- Tak, a jutro włączę jakąś komedię romantyczną, to przynajmniej nie będziesz tak gadał. A teraz idę spać, ty rób, co chcesz.  
\- Ja też jestem wykończony.  
           Oboje poszli do pokoju i zaczęli szykować się do snu. Dziewczyna po raz drugi tego dnia otworzyła swoją walizkę. Nie wypakowała jeszcze rzeczy, bo po prostu nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jak jej własna matka mogła jej to zrobić? Magicznie powiększona torba mieściła w sobie jej ulubione nowe rzeczy, czyli: kilkadziesiąt bluzeczek na ramiączka, krótki rękaw, trzy czwarte i długi, kilka nowych sweterków, kilka par biodrówek i miniówek, kilkanaście spódniczek i sukienek, najbardziej seksowne i krótkie koszulki nocne i najbardziej wyzywająca bielizna pod słońcem. Oczywiście nie zapomniała o nowych kozaczkach, szpilkach, adidasach i nawet sandałkach (w zimę). Na szarym końcu znalazły się kurteczki i masę kosmetyków. Dziewczyna miała jedno postanowienie na przyszłość, musi zabić własną matkę za ten podstępny czyn. Jednak w duchu przeklinała własną głupotę, że jeszcze w Hogwardzie nie zajrzała do walizki. Victoria włożyła tu prawie całą szafę, Hermiony, oczywiście pominęła te w miarę normalne stroje. W domu dziewczyna chodziła jako prawdziwa ona, bez zbędnych zaklęć, a co za tym idzie wymieniła ostatnio całą garderobę. Ze zrezygnowaniem wzięła pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i poszła do łazienki. Po szybkiej kąpieli wyszła przebrana już z łazienki. Draco gdy tylko ją zobaczył osłupiał. Czarnowłosa piękność, ubrana w czarną koszulkę do połowy ud robiła niesamowite wrażenie, jednak, gdy tylko pochwyciła jego wzrok na swoim biuście warknęła na niego:  
\- Ty śpisz w gościnnym.  
\- Nie mogę - odpowiedział.  
\- A to niby, dlaczego? - spytała.  
\- Bo gdy próbowałem wyjść z pokoju drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć - wytłumaczył.  
\- Jak to?  
           Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje i sama próbowała wyjść. Jednak drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć. Zła dziewczyna spojrzała tylko spode łba na chłopaka i rzuciła:  
\- Śpisz na podłodze.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Jak chcesz to sama możesz się na niej położyć.  
           Chłopak nie czekając na jej odpowiedź poszedł do łazienki. Dziewczyna ze zrezygnowaniem zabrała się za wypakowywanie. Skończyła chwilę przed pojawieniem się chłopaka. On zbytnio nie przejmował się strojem. Miał na sobie bokserki, a po jego włosach nadal skapywały krople wody. Dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego uwagi i rzuciła tylko:  
\- Ja śpię od okna.  
\- Śnisz. To jest moja miejscówka - prychnął blondyn.  
\- Nie, bo moja - Hermiona zaczęła kłótnie.  
\- A co może masz ja podpisaną?  
\- Nie wymądrzaj się, jestem kobietą mam pierwszeństwo.  
\- Śmieszna jesteś. Wyznaje zasadę o równouprawnieniu - odszczekał się.  
\- Widać debilu, że ojciec kultury nie nauczył.  
\- A ty, co masz do niego?  
\- To, że jego gburowaty synalek kłóci się zamiast ustąpić.  
\- Pierwsza odpuść i po sprawie - powiedział Malfoy.  
\- Nie zamierzam. Miejsce od okna jest moje i nikogo innego - powiedziała kładąc się na nie.  
\- A właśnie, że się mylisz.  
           Po tych słowach chłopak zwalił ja z łóżka i sam się położył. Oburzona dziewczyna próbowała tego samego, lecz nie miała dość siły, by go zrzucić. Ze zrezygnowaniem zajęła drugie miejsce, ale tu znów pojawił się problem. Oboje położyli się na skrajach łóżka z dwóch różnych powodów. Hermiona nie chciała mięć nic do czynienia z tym palantem i wolała leżeć od niego jak najdalej. Natomiast tego "palanta" nęciło ciało ciemnowłosej i wołał nie wystawiać na próbę swojej cierpliwości. Jednak kołdra była za krótka by okryć ich oboje tak daleko od siebie. Draco pierwszy pociągnął zieloną pościel, tym samym odkrywając Gryfonkę. Ta od razu zareagowała odbierając mu przykrycie i opatulając się nim. Chłopak jednak nie dał za wygraną przeciągnął rzecz na swoja stronę. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i zagarnęła cała pościel do siebie .  
\- Granger oddawaj - mówiąc to blondyn także usiadł.  
\- Po moim trupie fretko. Wziąłeś stronę od okna, to moja jest kołdra.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Ja chce spać kobieto - zdenerwował się chłopak.  
\- No śpij, ale nie zabieraj mi okrycia.  
\- Tylko, że ono należy też do mnie - oburzył się chłopak.  
\- Wiesz ile mnie to? Tyle, co nic. Dobranoc  
           Dziewczyna przykryła się szczelnie i zostawiła skrawek pościeli dla swojego wroga. Jednak, gdy tylko zasnęła i zwolniła uścisk, zabrał jej większość kołdry i sam poszedł spać. Tak przetrwali całą noc, budząc się, co chwila i zabierając sobie nawzajem kołdrę. Jakie to życie potrafi być dziwne.


	4. Rozdział 4

           Rano Draco obudził się pierwszy. Był szczelnie przykryty, co oznaczało jedno, to on wygrał. W nocy zabierali sobie kołdrę po każdym obudzenie, a teraz to on triumfował. Spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył coś, co wywołało u niego uśmiech. Gryfonka leżała w dziwnej pozie na łóżku, a włosy zasłaniały jej pół twarzy. Najlepsze jednak, że jej koszulka podniosła się do góry i mógł podziwiać jest czarne stringi i płaski brzuch. Z uśmiechem na ustach wstał i zabierając ze sobą ciuchy poszedł do łazienki. Po piętnastu minutach wrócił ubrany w jeansy i niebieską koszulkę. Mógł ubrać się nawet cieniej, bo dom ocieplany był magicznie i nie czuło się zimna dobiegającego z zewnątrz. Jednak teraz postanowił obudzić dziewczynę.  
\- Granger wstawaj - rzucił w jej stronę, co jednak nie podziałało.  
           Doszedł do niej i szturchnął ja w rękę.  
\- Jeszcze chwilkę mamo - wymamrotała na to Hermiona.  
\- No ja chyba do twojej matki podobny nie jestem, ale jak by nie patrzeć to jestem przystojny, co nie?  
\- Malfoy - westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem otwierając jedno oko. - Czego?  
\- Idę do kuchni, bo chce śniadanie. Czekam tak na ciebie.  
           Po tych słowach wyszedł, a zaspana Gryfonka musiała wyjść z ciepłego łóżka. Wybór stroju był dla niej koszmarem. Wreszcie założyła jedne z biodrówek, bluzeczkę na ramiączka, a na to biały sweterek. Uczesała się w wysoki koński ogon i lekko umalowała. Schodząc na dół myślała, co tym razem czeka ją w ten ciężki dzień. Wchodząc do kuchni znalazła, Dracona, jak zaglądał do lodówki. Westchnęła tylko i ustała koło niego.  
\- Dzisiaj zrobimy naleśniki - powiedziała.  
           Chłopak dopiero, gdy usłyszał jej głos zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Odwrócił się i zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Wyglądała ślicznie, choć sam nie chciał tego przyznać. Ciągle postrzegał ją jako tą obrzydliwą szlamę, a ty ona nie jest szlamą, a tym bardziej obrzydliwą. Z letargu zbudził go głos dziewczyny.  
\- Przejdziesz i pozwolisz mi coś zrobić? - spytała tupiąc nogą.  
           Draco dał jej działać i po pewnym czasie z jego pomocą na stole pojawiły się dwa talerze naleśników, syrop klonowy, płynna czekolada, sos malinowy, truskawkowy i toffi, bita śmietana i sok pomarańczowy. Ślizgonowi uczy zaświeciły się na ten widok. Uwielbiał jeść, zwłaszcza dobrze, a kuchnia Gryfonki przypadła mu już do gustu. Jedli w ciszy i dopiero po skończonym posiłku chłopak się odezwał.  
\- I ja wygrałem bitwę o kołdrę.  
\- Właśnie, że nie, bo ja.  
\- Ja się obudziłem rano i byłem przykryty, a nie ty - wytknął jej.  
\- Tylko, że to ja kładłam się przykryta fretko - broniła się.  
\- Liczy się, kto się jak obudził kujonico.  
\- A właśnie, że nie. I to ty dziś będziesz musiał wsiąść sobie przykrycie z gościnnego - oznajmiła mu.  
\- Jak jesteś taka mądra, to sama sobie weź, a nie na mnie to zwalasz. Ja wolę tą zieloną, a tam jest brązowa.  
\- Ale ty wybredny, ale i tak nie ustąpię. Zobaczymy, co będzie wieczorem.  
\- Tak, zobaczymy.  
           Dziewczyna wstała i wyjęła kartkę i długopis z szafki. Zajrzała jeszcze raz do lodówki, a potem na półki zgrabnie coś zapisując.  
\- Co robisz? - spytał zaskoczony  
\- Jadę dziś na zakupy. Nie ma ty zbyt wielu rzeczy i wiele trzeba dokupić. Znalazłam już pieniądze i nie mam, co zwlekać.  
\- Ja też chcę jechać. Tylko, czym? - spytał.  
\- Samochodem. Jest podobno w garażu, więc trzeba to sprawdzić.  
\- A co to są samochody? - Draco powtórzył wczorajsze pytanie.   
\- Ygh, zobaczysz jak będziemy jechać - Hermiona nie miała ochoty już tego tłumaczyć.  
\- To, kiedy jedziemy?  
\- Za chwilę, muszę tylko iść po kurtkę.  
           Po pięciu minutach oboje byli gotowi. Ona w czarno-białej kurteczce i czarnych kozakach na szpilce, a on w czarnym płaszczu. Zamknęli dom i ruszyli do garażu za nim. Gdy tylko automatyczna brama się otworzyła ujrzeli dwa auta. Jedno czarne, stojące z prawej, drugie srebrne, po lewej. Chłopak wiele razy widział podobne maszyny, ale nigdy wcześniej nie wsiadał do żadnego. Jedynie autobus znał, bo sam często jeździł "Rycerzem". Hermiona stanęła przed nim i spytała:  
\- To, którym jedziemy? Lexusem, czy Peugeotem?  
\- Yyy, a który to, który? - Spytał inteligentnie Draco.  
\- To może powiedz po kolorach - zaproponowała.  
\- Czarny - zdecydował.  
\- Nie stój tak, tylko wsiadaj.  
           Hermiona wzięła kluczyki z szafki i usiadła za kierownicą.  
\- A ty umiesz to prowadzić? - spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak w domu też mam samochód, tylko, że, masserati, ale lexusem taż już jeździłam.  
           Dziewczyna wyjechała z garażu i zamknęła go.   
\- Zapnij pasy - upomniała chłopaka.  
           Ten szybko wykonał jej polecenie i patrzył jak dziewczyna zapina swoje oraz włącza radio. Jechali dwadzieścia minut. Gryfonka była dobrym kierowcą. Radziła sobie w każdych warunkach. Jednak miała zamiłowanie do szybkiej jazdy. Gdy trafiał jej się kawałek bezpiecznej drogi naciskała mocniej pedał gazu. Draco nie powiedział ani słowa przez całą drogę. Większość czasu modlił się by dojechali jak najszybciej na miejsce i by wreszcie uciec jak najdalej od tej wariatki. Przyglądał się jak dziewczyna z uśmiechem przyspiesza, a w jej oczach widać dziwny błysk. Wtedy już miał pewność, że zaraz wylądują na drzewie, lub dostanie zawału serca. Gdy tylko zaparkowała przy pierwszym supermarkecie, jak najszybciej wysiadł z samochodu i oddalił się od niego dobre dziesięć kroków. Hermiona tylko pokręciła głową na znak współczucia i zamknęła auto. Doszła do niego chowając kluczyki do torebki.  
\- I jak było? - spytała z uśmiechem.  
\- Ty chcesz mnie zabić?  
\- Dopiero teraz się zorientowałeś? Próbuje tego od kilku lat i mi się jak na razie nie udaje - po tych słowach mógł podziwiać jej białe zęby.  
\- Mi chodzi o ten samochód - sprostował idąc obok niej.  
\- A co, za szybko? Mogłeś mówić, zwolniłabym.  
\- Nie miałem jak. Modliłem się, żeby przeżyć - powiedział poważnie.  
           Hermiona roześmiała się tylko i weszła do sklepu. Wzięła pierwszy lepszy koszyk i ruszyła między półki. Ciągle towarzyszył jej blondyn, który rozglądał się na boki. Pierwszy raz był na zakupach. Zwykle to inni wszystko za niego robili. Przypatrywał się jak dziewczyna składa coraz więcej do koszyka i zakreśla coś na świstku papieru. Gdy wreszcie schowała pergamin rzuciła mu:  
\- Teraz jeszcze się rozejrzę i wracamy.  
           Draco starał się nie myśleć o powrocie do tego potwora i rozejrzał się, dokąd zmierzają. Weszli właśnie między trunki procentowe. Chłopakowi momentalnie zaświeciły się oczy, on dobrze znał się na tego rodzaju napojach.   
\- Potrzebne mi jest kilka win. Mam nadzieje, że się wykażesz - spojrzała na niego, a ten tylko kiwnął głowa.  
           Następne kilka minut zajęło im wybieranie alkoholi, aż wreszcie przeszli do słodyczy. Tutaj dziewczyna nie zastanawiała się za dużo. Wkładała do koszyka swoje ulubione rzecze z uśmiechem na twarzy. Uwielbiała słodycze niemal tak bardzo jak szybką jazdę, miała jeszcze tą dogodność, że nie tyła. Ślizgon nie brał udziału w zakupach do czasu dojścia do lodów. Tutaj miał swój raj. Kochał alkohol i lody. Tylko te dwie rzeczy dawały mu szczęście, a razem... po prostu raj. Po wpakowaniu wszystkiego do wózka, razem z paroma innymi mrożonkami udali się do kasy. Dziewczyna szybko zapłaciła, a z blondyna zrobiła konia pociągowego. To on zaniósł wszystkie zakupy do samochodu i z jej pomocą ulokował je na tylnych siedzeniach. Hermiona od razu wsiadła i musiała poganiać chłopaka. Ten z niechęcią wsiadł i zapiął pasy. Tym razem dziewczyna była dla niego łagodna i nie jechała zbyt szybko. Po dotarciu do domu wypakowali zakupy i spojrzeli na zegarek. Nie było ich prawie trzy godziny, a przecież były to tylko małe niewinne zakupy. Dochodziła, więc godzina trzynasta. Gryfonka zabrała się za obiad, ale w tym już miał jej pomóc Ślizgon.  
\- Więc co dziś robimy? - spytał blondyn.  
\- Nie zaczyna się zdania, od „więc". Ja planowałam rosół.  
\- Eee, ale ja chce pomidorówkę.  
\- Ja gotuje i robimy wszystko po mojemu.  
\- Tylko, że ja chcę zobaczyć jak robi się pomidorówkę - domagał się chłopak.  
\- Nie, dziś będzie rosół - nie odpuszczała.  
\- Ja się nie zgadzam, liberum veto. Ma być pomidorówka - nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Jutro zrobimy pomidorówkę - zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
\- Tylko, że ja chcę teraz - naburmuszył się.  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, tylko obierz warzywa.  
           Chłopak ze spuszczoną głową wykonał zadanie. Nie lubił, gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli. Ze zrezygnowaniem obrał wszystkie warzywa i przypatrywał się jej zwinnym ruchom. Wszystko robiła z wielka gracją i tak... naturalnie.  
\- Malfoy, podaj mi rybę z lodówki - usłyszał jej głos.  
           Ten nic nie mówiąc wykonał jej prośbę. Dziwnie się czuł robiąc coś dla niej, jednak obiecał, a głodować nie zamierzał. Ponad godzinę dziewczyna krzątała się po kuchni przyrządzając coraz to nowe rzeczy. Aż wreszcie wyprosiła go z kuchni i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Chłopak niezrażony usiadł na kanapie i czytał książkę. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiony otworzył je i ujrzał swojego dyrektora. Severus zdziwił się widząc go w nienaruszonym stanie, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Od razu spytał:  
\- Gdzie Granger? Żyje jeszcze?  
\- No tak. Jest w kuchni - odpowiedział blondyn.  
           Snape od razu podszedł do drzwi i złamał za klamkę. Te jednak nie chciały ustąpić i nagle usłyszał krzyk:  
\- Mówiłam fretko, że masz nie wchodzić.  
\- To nie, Malfoy - odpowiedział brunet.   
           Drzwi momentalnie się otworzyły i ujrzał dziewczynę. Była naprawdę podobna o matki. Tylko na pierwszy rzut oka miała mocny charakterek, a Victoria, no cóż, nigdy nie była aż tak butna.   
\- Dyrektor? - spytała zaskoczona.  
\- Nie, święty Mikołaj - rzucił widząc jej minę. - Mówiłem przecież, że zajrzę. Musiałem przecież sprawdzić czy żyjecie.  
\- Będzie pan z nami jadł?  
           Mężczyznę zdziwiła ta propozycja, ale przystał na nią.  
\- To proszę chwilę zaczekać - powiedziała i ponownie zamknęła drzwi.  
           Severus usiadł na kanapie i zaczął rozmowę z blondynem.  
\- I jak tam ci się z nią żyje? Dużo się kłócicie?  
\- Wczoraj tylko pięć razy, dziś jak na razie dwa razy i próbowała mnie zabić. Nie jest nawet źle, bo wiesz... - przychylił się do niego i wyszeptał. - Ona nie źle gotuje.  
\- No to mnie zdziwiliście. Jej matka nie potrafi przecież gotować.  
\- A skąd ty to wiesz? - zaciekawił się Draco.  
\- Kiedyś z nią byłem, to i wiem. A o co się kłócicie?  
\- No o wiele rzeczy. Na początku była kuchnia, potem o stronę łóżka no i dwa razy o kołdrę. O to, co ma być na obiad i chciała mnie zabić jazdą samochodem.  
\- To ona umie jeździć? - tym razem zdziwienie było wymalowane na poważnej twarzy dyrektora.  
\- No tak i jest w tym chyba niezła. Byliśmy na zakupach w miasteczku. Jechała tak szybko, że omal zawału nie dostałem.  
\- A kuchnia, o co w niej chodzi?  
\- Mamy układ. Ona będzie gotować, a ja mam jej pomagać.  
\- No wyszło wam to w miarę dobrze. Współpracujecie, to już jakiś postęp.  
           Tak naprawdę Snape był zdziwiony do granic możliwości. Jak to możliwe, by Draco dogadał się z Hermioną? To jest tak samo prawdopodobne jak to, że Victoria nadal coś do niego czuje. Jednak nie mógł dłużej rozmyślać, bo został zaproszony do kuchni. Posiłek złożony był z trzech dań. Rosół, ryba po grecku i lody. Mężczyzną do gustu przypadł obiad, zwłaszcza trzy gałki rożnych lodów z bitą śmietaną i polewą czekoladowa. Po jedzeniu przeszli do salonu i dyrektor zaproponował:  
\- Jeśli chcecie możecie napisać do rodziców, a ja przekaże im listy.  
           Oboje przyjęli tą propozycje z uśmiechem. Nagle Hermiona spytała Snape'a:  
\- Może mi pan pożyczyć różdżkę?  
\- Ale, po co ci? - zdziwił się Severus.  
\- Czy może mi pan jej pożyczyć? - powtórzyła pytanie.  
           Mężczyzna podał jej swoją różdżkę z niechęcią. Ta pobiegła na górę i po piętnastu minutach wróciła trzymając w ręku własność bruneta i czerwoną kopertę.  
\- Czy to jest wyjec? - spytał zszokowany.  
\- Tak - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko niewinnie.  
\- A ty Draco napisałeś już list?  
\- Yhy - odpowiedział podając kopertę.  
\- Dobrze. Wpadnę do was za jakiś tydzień i sprawdzę jak sobie radzicie. Do widzenia.  
\- Tak, do zobaczenia.  
           Gdy dyrektor wyszedł Hermiona rzuciła do Dracona:  
\- Ty dziś zmywasz.  
\- Że niby, co ja robię? - ten jakoś nie jarzył, o co chodzi.  
\- Masz pozmywać po obiedzie, to chyba proste.  
\- O nie. Na pewno o tym nie myśl. Nie będę sam zmywał - prawie krzyczał.  
\- A właśnie, że będziesz. Ja zrobiłam większość obiadu, to ty masz posprzątać. Miałeś mi przecież pomóc - powiedziała mu dziewczyna.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe. Ja już ci pomogłem - wycedził Smok.  
\- Tak i to bardzo dużo - powiedziała z ironią. - Obrałeś tylko warzywa i podałeś mi rybę. Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Jadłeś to zmywaj.  
\- Ale jak pozmywam to nie będzie feer. Ty też to jadłaś, no i jeszcze Snape - oburzył się chłopak.  
\- Jak chcesz to możesz zawiadomić go, żeby przyszedł i pozmywał za ciebie, ja nie zamierzam.  
\- Krowa - burknął blondyn i poszedł do kuchni.  
           Dziewczyna poszła prosto do gabinetu i usiadła w wygodnym fotelu. Miała kilka spraw do przemyślenia.  
*******  
           Dyrektor Hogwartu wezwał do siebie rodziców ukaranej młodzieży. Trójka dorosłych siedziała już przed jego biurkiem wpatrując się w niego z uwagą.  
\- Po co nas wezwałeś? - spytał się Lucjusz.  
\- Byłem dziś we Francji u Dracona i Hermiony - powiedział im.  
\- I jak? Żyją jeszcze? - spytała Victoria.  
\- No i radzą sobie całkiem nie źle. Zjadłem nawet z nimi obiad - przyznał.  
\- A kto gotował? Bo, jak Draco to ci współczuje - zaśmiała się narcyza.  
\- Wiesz, że Granger...  
\- Pearl - poprawiła go brunetka.  
-...całkiem nie źle gotuje? - dokończył nie zważając na jej słowa. - W dodatku twój syn podobno jej w tym pomaga.  
\- Nie no, Draco i gotowanie? Gryfonka to jakaś cudotwórczyni - Lucjusz nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa przyjaciela.  
\- No chyba. Byli dziś nawet w mieście. Nie wiedziałem, że twoja córka umie prowadzić? - zwrócił się do Victori.  
\- Umie, i to całkiem nie źle. Uwielbia szybką jazdę, prawie tak samo jak słodycze. W domu ma nawet Masserati.  
\- No widać. Draco omal nie padł na zawał po tej małej wycieczce - powiedział brunet.  
           Wszyscy się tylko roześmiali. Gdy tylko się trochę opanowali Blondynka spytała:  
\- To, czym cię dzieciaki uraczyły?  
\- Rosół, ryba po grecku i lody. Musze przyznać, że mi smakowało. Nie wiem, po kim odziedziczyła talent kulinarny, ale chyba nie po tobie Pearl - uśmiechnął się.  
\- No raczej nie. Ja to i wodę potrafię przypalić - wyznała.  
\- Ale tak to dobrze się trzymają? - dopytał Lucjusz.  
\- Nie jest źle. Rozmawiałem z Draconem i podobno wczoraj pokłócili się tylko pięć razy. Dziś, choć jest jeszcze wcześniej dwa razy i Hermiona próbowała go zabić. Kłócili się o: kuchnie, stronę łóżka, dwa razy o kołdrę, co ma być na obiad, a i jeszcze omal nie umarł jadąc samochodem - powtórzył słowa młodego Malfoya.  
\- To jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Ale dlaczego kłócą się o kołdrę? - zaciekawiła się brunetka.  
\- Och, zapomniałem wam wspomnieć o jednym maleńkim szczególe. W tym domu mają wspólną sypialnię i... wspólne łóżko.  
\- Mogłam się tego spodziewać - mruknęły obie panie.  
\- No, co? Tak jest łatwiej. A i mam dla was listy.  
           Wyjął z płaszcza dwie koperty i zanim je podał powiedział jeszcze:  
\- Yyy, Hermiona chyba nie jest zbyt szczęśliwa.  
           Wręczył potem listy i gdy tylko ręka Victorii dotknęła czerwonej koperty ta poderwała się do góry i sama otworzyła. W całym pomieszczeniu rozległ się słodki głosik panny Gre... Pearl.  
\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! Chcesz abym całkowicie oszalała na tych głupich wakacjach?! Ciuchy, jakie mi dałaś są nie do zniesienia! Jak można być, aż tak wrednym by dać mi moje najkrótsze rzeczy?! Rozumiem, że moja nowa szafa nie jest, że tak powiem niewinna, ale mam ciuchy, które zasłaniają więcej niż dziesięć procent ciała! W dodatku z tym debilem nie da się wytrzymać! Ciągle kłóci się o kołdrę i musze marznąć w nocy! I tak, że nie dostałam lewej strony łóżka, bo mnie najzwyczajniej w świecie zepchnął! Widać, że tatuś go kultury nie nauczył! Kobietą się ustępuje Panie Malfoy! Syna trzeba nauczyć, choć krzty kurtuazji! A przez pana dyrektorze Snape musiałam spać w jednym łóżku z tym czymś, bo nie chciał się położyć na podłodze, a drzwi się jakoś dziwnie zamknęły! Wiem, że to jest nasza kara, ale nikt nie miał nas swatać! Tak panie Malfoy, wiem o planie i nie zamierzam do niego dopuścić! Jak pan, więc widzi nie zostanę pana synową za żadne skarby tego świata! Niech pan sobie weźmie Parkinson, a nie normalnych ludzi próbuje pan w to mieszać! A pani pani Malfoy... mogłaby dopilnować by syn, choć trochę poznał urządzenia mugoli, a nie trząsł portkami na zwykłym horrorze, czy po jeździe samochodem! W dodatku pani też powinna choćby trochę nauczyć go kultury! Jak na razie proszę tylko o nowe ciuchy, bo w tych swoich nie mogę wytrzymać głupiego wzroku syna państwa Malfoy. Do widzenia.  
           Cisza, jaka zapadła po tych słowach była niesamowita. Nawet mucha nie zakłóciła jej przez dobre dziesięć minut. Twarze dyrektora i blondyna były lekko zaczerwienione. Victoria i Narcyza natomiast powstrzymywały śmiech.  
\- No i widzicie, jak wam się dostało? - rzuciła blondynka.  
\- Yyy, bo to wszystko wina Severusa - wymamrotał jej mąż.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Bo przecież, Draco to mój syn i ja próbowałem go hajtnąć - ironizował Snape.  
\- Tak. Nie wiedziałem, że chodzi ci o Granger. A tak w ogóle to skąd ona to wiedziała?  
\- Bo ja... ja chciałem... Chciałem wejść do jej umysły, a ona zrobiła to ze mną - przyznał ze wstydem brunet.  
           Malfoyowie spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jak to możliwe by jakaś zwykła uczennica...?  
\- Ale jak to możliwe by ona pokonała mistrza? - nie dowierzał Lucjusz.  
\- Nie jestem mistrzem. Mistrzyni siedzi obok ciebie - spojrzał na brunetkę.  
\- To prawda Victorio? - zaciekawiła się blondynka.  
\- Ach, to było dawno i już minęło. Hermiona odziedziczyła to, nawet nie musiała się uczyć - wyznała.  
\- A skąd tyle wiesz o Victori? - spytał Lucjusz dyrektora.  
\- Nie mów, że nie poznajecie starej znajomej?  
\- Starej znajomej? - spytali razem.  
\- Tak. Myślałam, że może jednak mnie poznaliście, nie zmieniłaś się przecież tak bardzo - zaśmiała się. - Co prawda używam teraz normalnego nazwiska, a nie tego po matce, no, ale cóż. Wcześniej nazywałam się Victoria Tarent.  
\- Victoria, naprawdę cię nie poznałam. Widzieliśmy się ostatnio na twoim zaprzy... - nagle Narcyza przerwała widząc jej wzrok.  
\- Na czym? - zaciekawił się brunet.  
\- No na zaprzysiężeniu Vici. To ile już czasu minęło? - spytał blondyn.  
\- Dokładnie dziś mija dziewiętnaście lat - westchnęła brunetka. - Stare czasy.  
\- No, ale nie źle to wyglądało. Szkoda, że ciebie nie było Severusie, widok ciekawy - zaczął wspominać.  
\- A dlaczego mnie nie było?  
\- Zostałeś wtedy gdzieś wysłany, chyba do Holandii - powiedział.  
\- No tak, ale co to było za zaprzysiężenie? - nie rozumiał nadal.  
\- Nie dość, że została śmierciożerczynią, to jeszcze otrzymała stołek Anioła Śmierci.  
\- Anioła Śmierci? - szok, jakiego doznał, Snape był nie do opisania.  
\- Tak Anioła. Tylko, że to już minęło - po raz kolejny Pearl westchnęła. - Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść.  
\- Mu także pójdziemy. Do widzenia Severusie - powiedziała Narcyza.  
\- Do widzenia - odpowiedział dyrektor.  
           Wszyscy wyszli i tylko on został w gabinecie. Anioł Śmierci, najbardziej pożądany niegdyś status wśród ludzi Voldemorta. To ona nim była, znakiem zagłady i cierpienia.  
*******  
           Hermiona i Dracon jedli właśnie tosty, gdy nagle blondynowi coś się przypomniało.  
\- A gdzie jest alkohol i słodycze kupione w sklepie?  
\- Zaginęły w akcji - odpowiedziała.  
\- Ej, Granger nie przesadzaj. Lubię te dwie rzeczy, więc nie zagarniesz wszystkiego dla siebie - oburzył się.  
\- A właśnie, że zagarnę - na jej twarz wkradł się przebiegły uśmiech.  
\- Ja i tak to znajdę - powiedział pewnie.  
\- Ta za sto lat chyba.  
\- Przecież pomagałem ci wybierać. To też do mnie należy.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Słodycze są moje, a jak będziesz grzeczny to dam ci kropelkę whiskey - dziewczyna mówiła wszystko spokojnie i z opanowaniem.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. Jestem bardzo spokojny, jak chcesz mogę być niemiły - chłopak zaczął tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Nie jestem ogrodnikiem, żeby przesadzać. I zobaczymy jak ci dalej pójdzie, zobaczymy.   
           Dziewczyna wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Jednak krok od nich zatrzymała się i rzuciła jeszcze:  
\- Jak chcesz oglądać film to idź tak gdzie wczoraj. Ja zaraz dojdę - powiedziała i zniknęła.  
           Chłopak powlókł się na wyznaczone miejsce i usiadł na pierwszej kanapie. Hermiona wróciła za chwilę niosąc dwie paczki chipsów i dwa piwa. Podała część, Malfoyowi, który spojrzał na nią dziwnie, jednak nic nie mówił. Jak obiecała włączyła pierwszy lepszy film, tym razem był to "Dirty Dancing". Chłopak przyglądał się dziewczynie, która siada niedaleko niego i otwiera butelkę i paczkę. On sam także zaczął jeść i oglądać film. Szczerze mówiąc to po ostatnich doświadczeniach z tym sprzętem nie był pewien, co do tego czy jest bezpieczny, ale zaryzykował i... opłacało się. Ten typ ekranizacji przypadł mu do gustu i to nawet bardzo. Po skończonym seansie nim nawet zdążył coś powiedzieć Hermiona rzuciła:  
\- Ja przynosiłam, ty wynosisz.  
           Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź zniknęła mu z oczu. Z niechęcią wstał i pozbierał puste już opakowania. Musiał to wszystko zanieść do kuchni, co nie bardzo mu się podobało. Mimo wszystko wykonał misje, po drodze zabrał jeszcze kołdrę z gościnnego i poszedł do sypialni. Hermiona leżała już szczelnie owinięta zielonym materiałem i nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Ten rzucił tylko przyniesiona rzecz na podłogę i poszedł do łazienki. Nie zajęło mu to zbyt wiele czasu, więc szybko wrócił i przykrył się nabytą pościelą. Jednak, jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy ta wyleciała od razu przez drzwi. Chłopak przez pierwsze minuty myślał, że to jakiś dobry żart, lecz była to rzeczywistość. Odkręcił się w stronę dziewczyny i powiedział:  
\- Daj trochę kołdry.  
\- Mogłeś sobie przynieść z gościnnego, a nie - odpowiedział mu senny głos.  
\- Przyniosłem, ale wyleciała przed chwila przez drzwi - oświecił ją.  
\- Serio? - spytała i popatrzyła na niego.  
\- No tak. Przecież nie jestem głupi. No daj trochę.  
           Brunetka dała mu jakieś piętnaście centymetrów do tego, co jeszcze zostało. Blondyn tylko westchnął i postanowił czekać, aż dziewczyna uśnie. Potem mógł jej normalnie zabrać przykrycie i sam się wyspać.  
*******  
           Severus siedział nadal w gabinecie. Werbował książki w poszukiwaniu tego jednego, najważniejszego fragmentu. Znalazł go dość szybko, bo już w siódmej przeszukiwanej księdze. Przeczytał i nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

_"Anioł Śmierci, jedno z najlepszych odznaczeń otrzymywanych przez Śmierciożerców. Zwykle służbę tą otrzymywała kobieta o specyficznej urodzie. Czarne włosy i blada cera, z poważną twarzą. To te osoby były pierwsze przed innymi na miejscu przyszłej tragedii. Ludzie często mówili, że widzieli tajemnicą postać. Stała się znakiem cierpień i krzywd doświadczanych na ludziach. Osoby takie musiały jednak być nad miarę samotne. Dlatego więc rodziny ich i przyjaciele byli mordowani wraz z dniem zaprzysiężenia. Dzień ten pieczętował przystąpienie do służy przez uroczystość wypalenia znaku w postaci siódemki na plecach. Osoby, które przystąpiły do tego rytuału są zwykle młodzi i pełnią zadanie, aż do śmierci."_

           Severus zrozumiał, dlaczego Victoria wtedy tak po prostu uciekła. Nikt nie wiedział o ich romansie, ale mimo wszystko wolała nie ryzykować. Wiedział, że jest szansa, że ona nadal go kocha, nadal coś do niego czuje, jak on do niej.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że teraz zaczyna to być dziwne, ale cóż... Taki plan miałam lata temu i tak jak napisałam, tak wstawiam. Nawet jeśli historia robi się lekko absurdalna. Obiecuję, dalej jest jednak lepiej

          Ranek. Tym razem pierwsza obudziła się brunetka. Spojrzała w bok gdzie jej współlokator spal jeszcze smacznie spał. Nie przypominał teraz tego aroganckiego i pewnego siebie chłopaka, którym był. Jego włosy niesfornie opadały na czoło, a na ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy widziała go tak spokojnego. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak długo podziwiać ten widok. To, co powiedziała, a raczej napisała w liście do matki, było szczera prawdą. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by plany obu mężczyzn się sprawdziły. Może i Malfoy był przystojny i troszeńkę inteligentny, ale ją nie interesował. Za dobrze pamiętała, te wszystkie lata upokorzeń z jego strony. Wiele mocnych słów padło między nimi, ale to ona odczuła to najbardziej. Sama w sobie skrywała pewna tajemnicę, o której nawet sam zamieszany zapomniał. Ale, po co rozpamiętywać dawne czasy? Trzeba żyć teraźniejszością, a oglądać się w przeszłość. Niechętnie wyszła spod ciepłego okrycia (tak tym razem ona wygrała) i zaczęła czegoś szukać w szafie. Wczorajszy strój był chyba jednym z najnormalniejszych, gdy ma się do dyspozycji takie ciuchy. Wreszcie postanowiła, że nie będzie zważała na chłopaka, tylko ubierze się tak jak lubi. Znalazła więc czerwoną sukienkę bez ramiączek przed kolana, z ładnymi falbankami na dole. Do tego tylko złote bransolety, łańcuszek i kolczyki, oraz tego samego koloru baleriny. Poszła do łazienki i przygotowania zajęły jej kilka minut. Po wyjściu prezentowała się perfekcyjnie. Na włoscy założyła tylko opaskę i pozwoliła im swobodnie opadać. Lekki makijaż podkreślił tylko jej piękną twarz. Była śliczna, i wiedziała o tym. Umiała oczarować, nawet największego łamacza serc, a był nim Draco Malfoy.   
           Chłopak obudził się godzinę po wyjściu dziewczyny. Gdy tylko zauważył jej zniknięcie sprawdził cały pokój i łazienkę, niestety bez skutku. Szybko się ubrał i zszedł do kuchni. Na stole czekały na niego kanapki, przygotowane przez dziewczynę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej zaczął je jeść. Hermiona w tym czasie zwiedzała dom. Znalazła kilka ciekawych rzeczy, na pierwszy rzut oka niewidocznych. Znalazła wejście do piwnicy, gdzie jak się okazało był spory zapasik win i alkoholi oraz pralnia. Na górze znalazła strych, przemieniony w sale do ćwiczeń tanecznych i przebieralnie z masą strojów. W gabinecie udało jej się odkryć barek z podręcznym zasobem win, a w bibliotece, tajne małe pomieszczono, za regałami. Potem przeszła się do garażu i pojechała na przejażdżkę. Okolica była naprawdę piękna. Znalazła kawałek niezaśnieżonej drogi, gdzie mogła naciskać gaz. To jej się podobało, wolność i pełen spokój bijący od strony lasu. Nie mogła jednak rozkoszować się zbyt długo poznanymi zakątkami, gdyż dochodziło południe. Droga powrotna także zajęła jej trochę czasu, więc dotarła pod dom o równej trzynastej. Teraz czekało ją tylko przygotowanie obiadu, no i oczywiście starcie z Malfoyem. Tylko, że ona się tego nie bała wiedziała, że wcześniej czy później musi to zrobić i nie chciała po prostu odwlekać tej chwili. Lepiej przyjąć na swoje barki kłopot od razu, nim później się z nim borykać.  
           Gdy weszła do domu od razu napadł na nią Draco.  
\- Gdzieś ty była? - spytał zły.  
\- A ty i tam - powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie mogłaś mnie uprzedzić?  
\- Po co miałam się tłumaczyć? To nie twoja sprawa.  
\- A właśnie, że moja. Mieszkamy razem.  
\- I co z tego?  
\- To, że jakbyś zginęła to ja bym musiał się tłumaczyć.  
\- Dobre sobie. Byłam w okolicy przejechać się samochodem - dodała.  
\- Ach, czyli mogłaś zginąć. Znając twoje techniki jazdy mogłaś wylądować na drzewie, lub jeszcze coś innego. A potem, kto by oberwał? Oczywiście, że ja, bo któż by inny - chłopak prawie krzyczał, co wzbudziło złość u dziewczyny.   
\- Jesteś zwykłym debilem wiesz Malfoy?  
\- O co ci znowu chodzi?  
\- O wszystko się czepiasz. Pogódź się z tym, że nie możesz mieć wszystkiego, a nie zachowujesz się jak dziecko - dziewczyna trzymała jeszcze nerwy na wodzy.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, szlamo! Oj przepraszam, już nie jesteś szlama! Mamusia się odnalazła po kilkunastu latach i dowiedziałaś się, że się pościła i cię nie chciała! Świetnie, brawa dla tej pani! - blondyn nie panował już nad emocjami.  
\- Nie obrażaj mojej matki do cholery! To nasza sprawa i nie wyciągaj moich brudów! Pamiętaj, że ty też masz parę! - tego było już dla niej za wiele.  
\- Tak, a niby, jakich!   
\- Jesteś Śmierciożercą, byłeś nim i zawsze będziesz! Twoi rodzice się zmienili, poprawili się, a ty? Zwykły łajdak z ciebie i tyle - dziewczyna znowu próbowała się opanować.  
\- Kurwa Granger nie przeginaj! Wystarczy zobaczyć, jaka ty jesteś okłamujesz każdego jak popadnie, nawet przyjaciele cię opuścili! Byłaś złotym dzieckiem Gryffindoru, a teraz, co?! Co się stało z żelazną dziewicą domu lwa?! - Dracon już nie zważał na słowa.  
\- Dorosła. Już nie dziewica, ani złote dziecko. Zmieniłam się Malfoy, a ty w ogóle. Lepiej już odpuść - dziewczyna próbowała go uspokoić.   
\- Dziwka! Jesteś zwykłą suką, aż dziwne że trafiłaś do Gryfiątek!  
\- To nie ja ładuję się każdemu do łóżka, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. I ja na pewno nie jestem kurwą. I naprawdę lepiej odpuść - dziewczyna mimo wszystko mówiła spokojnie.  
\- Zdziro nie podaruje ci tego! - tego było dla niego za wiele.  
           Chłopak doskoczył do dziewczyny i ją uderzyć. Pod siłą ciosy upadła na podłogę, lecz szybko się podniosła. Dobiegła do szafy z różdżkami i wyciągnęła swoją. Szybko odskoczyła widząc zbliżającego się Malfoya. On także dobył różdżki i wtedy już nic się dla niego nie liczyło, tylko zemsta.  
*******  
           Severus jadł właśnie obiad w Wielkiej Sali. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić spokojnie. Miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Jako pierwszy wyszedł z sali i poszedł do gabinetu, to, co tam zastał wprawiło go w osłupienie. Lampka po prawej stronie biurka świeciła się czerwona lampka. Znaczyło to tylko jedno, coś dzieje się we Francji. Szybko wyszedł z terenu zamku i teleportował się na miejsce. Gdy wszedł stanął jak wryty. Salon jak i korytarz był w opłakanym stanie. Kanapa cała w strzępach była przewrócona, podobnie jak fotele. Regały poprzewracane, obrazy pospadały z osmolonych i często skruszonych ścian. Drzwi od kuchni wywarzone i odwalone do boku. W niej też nie było nawet, co ratować. Stół połamany, szafki powyrywane, lodówka i piekarnik przewrócone. Przeszedł po tych pomieszczeniach niedowierzając, to musiał być tylko jakiś koszmar, lecz jednak nie. Najgorsze, że znalazł plamy krwi i to dość częste. Z ledwością wszedł po połamanych schodach i to, co zobaczył na piętrze było jeszcze gorsze. Obrazy popalone, całkowicie zniszczone leżały na podłodze, wraz z dużą ilością tynku. Każde z drzwi były wyłamane, a ich strzępki walały się między nogami. Zajrzał do sali kinowej i tu także było widać ślady tornada. Kanapy, fotele i krzesła zniszczone, co do cala, podobnie jak płyty i telewizory. Ku rozpaczy dyrektora niektóre z krążków były wbite w ścinane, jakby ktoś nimi rzucał, no i oczywiście duża ilość krwi. Szybko wyszedł i sprawdził gabinet. Po przewalane półki, papiery porozrywane, nie do naprawienia. Biurko połamane i postrzępione fotele. Wszędzie śmierdziało alkoholem i leżały szkła po butelkach. W bibliotece książki musiały latać by być w takim stanie. Ciężkie regały przewrócone, często połamane, i najgorsze, coraz więcej krwi. Na galaretowatych nogach udał się do siłowni. Ciężary zrobiły w ścianach gigantyczne ślady. Wszystko poprzewracane i w opłakanym stanie. W sypialni i gościnnym nie było niczego nowego. Ciuchy walały się wszędzie, pierz zakrywał także każdy kawałek pokoju. Łóżko przewrócone, tak samo jak szafy. Mógł zajrzeć przez wyrwane drzwi do łazienki, gdzie kafelki było poodrywane, podobnie jak umywalka i osłona prysznica. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że cały czas brodzi w wodzie... Wodzie pomieszanej z krwią. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i nagle coś zobaczył. W koncie leżała połamana różdżka... różdżka Hermiony.  
           Snape niewiele się zastanawiając zszedł do jedynej niesprawdzonej części domu, piwnicy. Pralnia była jednak cała, jednak, gdy doszedł do składu alkoholi zauważył jego. Draco pił z gwinta i dokańczał właśnie trzecia butelkę. Był pijany i z ledwością kontaktował. Mimo wszystko był w dobrym stanie. Miał tylko parę niewielkich zadrapań i nawet nie krwawił. Snape podbiegł do niego i jednym ruchem przygniótł do ściany.  
\- Co ty się do jasnej cholery stało?!  
\- Nic - wybełkotał.  
\- A gdzie kurwa jest Granger?!  
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi - mówiąc to popatrzył mglistym wzrokiem na dyrektora.  
           Ten puścił go i wyszedł z domu. Teleportował się do szkoły i jak w amoku zawiadomił Malfoyów i Pearl. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. To, co zobaczył było straszne. W dodatku Hermiona, jego córka. Do drzwi ktoś spokojnie zapukał i weszli wezwani. Uśmiechali się promienni, lecz zdziwili się miną Snape.  
\- Severusie coś się stało? - spytał Lucjusz.  
\- Tak i to dużo. Siadajcie, albo nawet nie. Muszę was jakoś na to przygotować. Podejdźmy do myślowiedni.  
           W czwórkę podeszli do niej, a dyrektor wrzucił tam swoje wspomnienie. Szybko znaleźli się w zrujnowanym domu, w którym miała odbywać się kara. W milczeniu przeszli przez cały budynek, aż wreszcie znaleźli się w gabinecie. Wszyscy szybko usiedli i patrzyli z niemym pytaniem w oczach na dyrektora. Ten westchnął głośno i powiedział:  
\- Byliśmy przed chwilą w domu Dracona i Hermiony.  
           Narcyza spojrzała z przestrachem i od razu spytała:  
\- Co tam się stało? Ktoś ich zaatakował?  
\- Raczej nie. Sami to zrobili - powiedział cicho.  
           Lucjusz spojrzał na niego ze strachem.  
\- Ale nic im nie jest?  
\- Draco ma się raczej dobrze. Znalazłem go upitego w piwnicy. Jednak Hermiona... zniknęła - zdołał wydusić.  
           Wczoraj zrozumiał wszystko. Dziewczyna była jego córką, jego. Nie mógł pozwolić by coś się jej stało, nie teraz, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o Victorii i ich córce.  
\- Ale co się dokładnie stało? - brunetka starała się zachować zimną krew.  
\- Sam dobrze nie wiem. Chciałem poczekać na was by obejrzeć nagrania.  
\- Jakie nagrania? - spytał zdziwiony Malfoy.  
\- Zaprogramowałem kamery, że uaktywniają się na czas ich kłótni. Magia działa teraz cuda.  
           Dyrektor wstał i usiadł koło Victorii. Machnął potem różdżka i na ścianie przed nimi pojawiły się sceny. Zaczęło się od ich kłótni, ostrych słów, potem przerodziło się w piekło. Draco stracił kompletnie panowanie nad sobą. Niszczył wszystko, co popadnie, by tylko dotrzeć do Gryfonki. Ta jednak tylko się broniła. Unikała jego zaklęć, lub je odpychała. Przez wszystkie pomieszczenia przedarli się jak huragan. To dziewczyna zgasiła ogień, jaki wywołał chłopak i jakoś się chroniła. Jednak nie mogła tego ciągle robić. Nie dawała rady nawałowi książek w bibliotece, czy latającym płytą. Starała się, krzyczała żeby się opanował, nic nie skutkowało. W sypialni zdołał ją złapać i złamać różdżkę. Nim rzucił na nią zaklęcie uderzył ja jeszcze dwa razy. Dziewczynie udało się jakoś uciec. Nie płakała zauważyli to wszyscy. Była silna i zdecydowana. Draconowi było jednak za mało. Wybiegł za nią i tu film się kończy. Dopiero dziesięć minut po tym wraca wściekły Ślizgon i idzie prosto do piwnicy. Po tym filmie Narcyza i Victoria schowały twarze w dłonie. Lucjusz z Severusem wpatrywali się w ścianę z niedowierzaniem. Nie rozumieli, a może nawet nie chcieli dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli o tym, co się stało. Pierwsza odezwała się Victoria:  
\- O boże - wyszeptała i z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.  
           Snape przytulił ją i pogładził po włosach. Mimo wszystko powiedział:  
\- Musimy ja znaleźć.  
\- Tak i zakatrupić Dracona - powiedział blondyn ze złością.  
           Tym razem to Narcyza zaszlochała i wtuliła się w męża.  
\- Nie rozumiem jak mógł zrobić coś takiego. Nie tak go wychowałem.  
\- Nigdy nie przewidzisz, co się stanie - powiedziała Victoria przez łzy.  
\- Nie przewidzę, ale mogę się domyślać. Nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że mój syn jest zdolny do czegoś takiego. Zrozumiałbym nawet gdyby ona go sprowokowała, krzyczała, czy w inny sposób skłoniła do takiego zachowania. Jednak Hermiona, mimo iż była zła, nic takiego nie zrobiła, a wręcz przeciwnie. Próbowała go od samego początku powstrzymać. Nawet go nie atakowała, tylko się broniła. Dzięki niej nie spalili się tam, ona cięgle była spokojna i racjonalnie myślała - mówił Lucjusz.  
\- Ma spokój we krwi - wyszeptała brunetka.  
\- Po mnie - wyszeptał również Snape.  
           Kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy i tylko kiwnęła głową. Mężczyzna przytulił ja mocniej. Malfoyowie przypatrywali się temu ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili wszystko zrozumieli. Jednak to nie było czas na wyznania, trzeba znaleźć Hermione.  
\- Musimy ją znaleźć - powiedział zdeterminowany brunet.  
           Mimo iż może chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć córkę i czół kłucie w sercu i do jego oczu cisnęły się łzy. I co z tego, że dowiedział się prawdy dopiero wczoraj? To była jego córka, jego i Victori. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jej się coś stało.  
\- Tak, ale nie zrobimy tego bez pomocy Dracona. Musimy wiedzieć, co stało się na dworze - powiedział Lucjusz.  
\- Tak. Wy tu zostańcie - Severus zwrócił się do kobiet. - A mu pójdziemy po tego gówniarza.  
           Nikt się nie sprzeciwił. Ruszyli do wyjścia zmartwieni i źli. Obwiniali się o to, co zaszło.  
*******  
           Drzewa, wszędzie śnieg. Hermiona jechała samochodem prostu przed siebie. Chciała zostawić wszystkie troski w tyle i nie myśleć już o tym, co było. Za dużo tego jak na jedną osobę. Kłótnia, która miała miejsce w jej nowym domu była straszna. Wiedziała, że to jej wina, że w ogóle do niej doszło. Może gdyby jakoś go zawiadomiła o swoich planach, nie zdarzyłoby się to, co miało miejsce. Próbowała go zatrzymać, próbowała, ale z marnym skutkiem. Teraz nie miała różdżki i była cała obolała. Wreszcie po kilku godzinach jazdy zatrzymała się na skraju lasu. Wyjęła z bagażnika koc i położyła się na tylnych siedzeniach. Jej rany piekły niemiłosiernie, a z wielu lała się krew. Jednak ona nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Nie miała siły by zrobić cokolwiek, ale zamknęła szczelnie drzwi i dopiero wtedy zasnęła. Odcięła się od kłopotów.


	6. Rozdział 6

           Severus chodził niespokojnie po gabinecie. Victoria z Narcyzą siedziały w sąsiednim pokoju pijąc herbatę z eliksirem na uspokojenie. Lucjusz siedział przed biurkiem z zamkniętymi oczami, myśląc gdzie popełnił błąd. Jego syn natomiast spał już piąta godzinę na kanapie. Wszyscy czekali, aż wreszcie się obudzi i będzie można wyciągnąć coś od niego. Niestety żaden eliksir trzeźwiejący nie działał na niego, więc pozostawało czekanie. Blondyn pierwszy dostrzegł ruch na kanapie.  
\- Budzi się - szepnął do przyjaciela.  
\- Daj mu eliksir na kaca i jak nie będzie mówił odśwież pamięć nagraniem. Ja lepiej wyjdę, bo mogę go zabić.  
           Po jego odejściu młody usiadł opierając głowę o kraniec mebla. Otworzył oczy i pierwsze, co ujrzał to postać ojca zbijającą się do niego. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest w gabinecie dyrektora. Jakiekolwiek myślenie sprawiało mu niezmierny ból, więc zaprzestał prób zorientowania się, dlaczego tu jest.   
\- Wypij to - rzucił jego ojcem ostrym tonem pokazując na mała fiolkę.  
           Chłopak od razu zażył mikstury i poczuł się lepiej. Do jego umysłu docierało teraz o wiele więcej sceny, ale jednak nie wszystko mógł sobie składnie poukładać. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na rodziciela, a ten się odezwał:  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?  
\- No właśnie nie. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
\- Będę musiał odświeżyć ci pamięć.  
           Machnął różdżką, a na ścianie pojawił się po raz kolejny film. Blondyn patrzył na to z szokiem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Był za bardzo wściekły by dojrzeć jej zachowanie. A ona? Mimo wszystko zachowywała spokój. Prosiła go kilkanaście... nie, kilkadziesiąt razy by się opamiętał, co i tak nie skutkowało. Bo zakończonym filmie, blondyn spojrzał się na ojca ze strachem. Przecież to on uczył go by zawsze zachować zimną krew i co najważniejsze, że nie można uderzyć kobiety. Ten nawet nie spojrzał mu w oczy tylko rzucił:  
\- Co stało się na zewnątrz?  
           Draco powrócił wspomnieniami do tego momentu. Po chwili spojrzał z przestrachem w oczy swojego rozmówcy. Mimo wszystko nie chciał powiedzieć prawdy.  
\- Nic.  
\- To gdzie do cholery jest Hermiona?  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - próbował zachować pozory. - Wzięła samochód i odjechała.  
           Lucjusz momentalnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia i poszedł do Severusa. Znalazł go razem z kobietami. Od wejścia powiedział:  
\- Wzięła samochód i gdzieś pojechała. Raczej nie do miasta.   
\- Ale co stało się przed domem? - dopytywała przejęta blondynka.  
\- Ten gnojek nie chce puścić pary z ust. I co z nim teraz zrobić?  
\- Weź go do domu i pilnuj. Ja jej poszukam, a Narcyza będzie czekała tu z Victorią na mój powrót. Zawiadomimy cię jak coś się zmieni.  
\- Dobrze, choćby.  
           We dwoje wyszli, zostawiając swoje towarzyszki. Snape nawet nie zaszczycił chłopaka spojrzeniem. Miał ochotę go zabić na miejscu, ale się powstrzymał w milczeniu doszli do bramy i tylko chwilę przed teleportacją z ust Snape padły słowa:  
\- Zawiadomię cię.  
           Potem wszyscy zniknęli.  
*******  
           Draco tylko przekroczył próg domu i zamknął drzwi, gdy usłyszał głos ojca.  
\- Co tyś zrobił? - prawie krzyczał.  
\- O co ci znowu chodzi tato?  
\- Nie udawaj głupiego. Dobrze wiesz, co stało się kilka godzin temu. Jak mogłeś to zrobić?!  
\- Ja...  
\- Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie? - Lucjusz miał już dość własnego syna.  
\- Bo... ona mnie sprowokowała! - nagle wydusił młody.  
\- Draco! Jesteś poniżej krytyki. Mam ci przypomnieć film nagrany w waszym domu? Chcesz go obejrzeć jeszcze raz?!  
\- Nie - wyszeptał.  
          On sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak postąpił. Może chodziło tu o jej nieobecność, może o jej słowa? Nie wiedział. Po prostu postąpił tak, a nie inaczej, stracił nad sobą kontrolę.  
\- Lepiej zejdź mi z oczu i módl się, by odnalazła się cała i zdrowa. Jej matka i ojciec chcą cię zabić i nie dziwię się im - powiedział w końcu stary Malfoy.  
\- Jeeej... ojciec? - zająknął się chłopak. - To wiadomo, kto to?  
\- Och tak, i wolisz nie wiedzieć. Jednak powiem ci jedno, jeśli coś jej się stanie stracisz chrzestnego.  
\- Wujek Snape??? - blondyn nie dowierzał słowom ojca.  
           Lucjusz tylko kiwnął głową i podszedł do barku. Jego latorośl ze spuszczona głową poszła na górę do swojego pokoju. Nie było go kilka miesięcy, ale zbytnio się nie zmienił. Ta sama dominująca zieleń i mimo wszystko skromne urządzenie. Chłopak rzucił się na łóżko i przemyślał ten dzień jeszcze raz.   
{Ranek. Francja. Dom w Górach}  
           _Po zjedzonych kanapkach Przeszukał cały dom w poszukiwaniu Gryfonki. Jednak jej nie było. Znalazł nawet piwnice, z ładnym składunkiem win, ale jej nie zauważył. Usiadł w salonie zastanawiając gdzie podziała się dziewczyna. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że coś mogło jej się stać. Jednak ciągle się o nią bał, tak, bał się o kogoś i to już był drugi raz w jego życiu. Pierwszy w czasie wielkiej bitwy. Ciągle myślał, co stało się z jego rodziną. Teraz ona. Jego Nemezis. Odetchnął z ulgą, jak po pary godzinach dziewczyna weszła przez frontowe drzwi, jednak nie na długo. Od razu jego szczęście przemieniło się w złość._  
 _\- Jak ona mogła tak zniknąć i nic nie powiedzieć/- ta myśl chodziło mu ciągle po głowie._  
           _Właśnie wtedy zaczął ich rozmowę. Każde jej słowo wzmagało w nim złość. Nie wiedział czy był bardziej zły na siebie , czy na nią. Jej słowa, uświadomiły mu całą prawdę, w którą nie chciał uwierzyć. Nie umiał się już uspokoić, mimo, iż wiedział, że jego działania mogą mieć marne skutki, rozpętał wojnę. Nie docierały do niego żadne słowa dziewczyny. Nic już go nie powstrzymało. Hermionie udało się uciec, gdy ten miał już do końca wybuchnąć. To, dlatego wybiegł za nią, by dokończyć to, co zaczął. Przed domem znowu zaczęła się kłótnia. Ona była bezbronna, ale nadal spokojna. On wściekły, z różdżką w ręku. Zatrzymał ja swoim krzykiem._  
 _\- Granger, a myślałem że Gryfoni są odważni! - zaśmiał się._  
 _\- Bo są. Tylko, że ja nie jestem głupia. Wiem, kiedy muszę się wycofać._  
 _\- Śmieszna jesteś. Przyznaj, że się mnie boisz, a nie zmyślasz._  
 _\- Nigdy się ciebie nie bałam i nigdy nie zamierzam. Mogłam ci dziś zrobić krzywdę, miałam przecież różdżkę. Jednak nie chciałam tego. Twoi rodzice i tak mają wiele kłopotów. Po co więc dodawać do tego twój wypadek - mówiła spokojnie._  
 _\- Nie pozwalaj sobie suko. Crucio!_  
 _Zaklęcie ugodziło w dziewczynę, ale ta nie krzyknęła. Łzy, które cisnęły się do jej oczu od początku kłótni chciały ujrzeć wreszcie światło dzienne, ale ona na to nie pozwoliła. Po skończonej torturze wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała, jak najdalej od niego._

           Draco nagle wstał i bezszelestnie wyszedł z domu. Zrozumiał, że to wszystko jego wina. Teraz musiał tylko ją znaleźć i przeprosić za wszystkie rzeczy, które jej zrobił.  
&  
           Chłopak pomyślał o Hermionie. Pojechała gdzieś i nie miał szans na jej odnalezienie. Przecież mogła gdzieś dobrze się zaszyć. Lasy w ich okolicy ciągnęły się przez setki kilometrów. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał szans. Nie skupiając się zbytnio chciał teleportować się przed dom. Jednak, gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał wokół siebie sam las i drogę zawaloną śniegiem. Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku zauważył jeszcze jedną najważniejszą w tym wszystkim rzecz. Na skraju lasu stał czarny samochód. Dracon z nadzieją w sercu podszedł do auta i zajrzał przez szybę. Na tylnych siedzeniach leżała zwinięta w kłębek dziewczyna. Pogrążona była w głębokim śnie, co blondyn wiedział dzięki lekkiemu uśmiechowi na jej twarzy. Prawy policzek jednak miała dwie długie szramy, a włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie. Mimo iż nie chciał jej budzić zapukał cicho w szybę. Hermiona przetarła zaspane oczy i ujrzała, kto wyrwał jej z tak pięknego snu. Gdy go zauważyła od razu usiadła a na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie i pewna niepewność. Jednak, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy wiedziała, że jest bezpieczna. Otworzyła jedne z drzwi i wpuściła go do środka. On usiadł koło niej i chwile siędzieli w milczeniu, nagle jednak ona się odezwała:  
\- Masz różdżkę?  
           Miała słaby i senny głos. On jednak nie odważył się odpowiedzieć. Pokiwał jedynie głową.  
\- Możesz mi ją dać? - zadała kolejne pytanie.  
           Draco bez namysłu podał jej swój najcenniejszy skarb. Nagle poczuł, że na jego oczach pojęcia się opaska i zakrywa mu widok. Jednak nic nie zrobił. Pozwoliłby dziewczyna robiła swoje. Miał nadzieje, że go wyzwie, poturbuje i po torturuje. Jednak po piętnastu minutach bezczynnego siedzenia materiał opadł i ujrzał ponownie dziewczynę. Teraz nie była owinięta kocem, a jej ciało i twarz nie miały ani jednej ranki. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i oddała mu różdżkę ze słowami:  
\- Dzięki Malfoy.  
           Chłopak był naprawdę zdziwiony jej słowami, ale wtedy coś zrozumiał. Zachował się jak ostatnia świnia. Hermiona nie była niczemu winna. On wiedział już , dlaczego wybuchł. Po prostu bał się o nią, a gdy ujrzał ją całą i zdrową coś w nim pękło. Chciałby cierpiała choćby trochę, by poczuła to, co on czuł pod jej nieobecność. Teraz jednak wiedział, że jest tylko gówniarzem, myślącym wyłącznie o sobie. Zebrał w sobie całą swą odwagę i powiedział te cztery ważne słowa.  
\- Przepraszam cię za wszystko.  
           Myślał, że tylko on wie ile go to kosztowało, lecz zdawała sobie z tego sprawę również brunetka. Po raz pierwszy usłyszała coś podobnego z ust tego chłopaka i naprawdę to doceniała. Doceniała jak nigdy w życiu.  
\- Nie masz, za co Malfoy, to moja wina, sprowokowałam cię - wyszeptała.  
\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Tutaj jestem winny tylko i wyłącznie ja. Oglądałem film nagrany u nas w domu i aż mi szczęka opadła na widok tego, co wyprawiałem. Byłem świnią i draniem. Przepraszam.  
\- Jaki film?  
\- No, bo w nas w domu były zamontowane kamery czy coś podobnego i reaktywowały się na odgłosy kłótni. Twoi i moi rodzice cię szukają. Zaraz pewnie będzie tu twój ojciec.  
\- Jak to mój ojciec? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna.  
\- No Snape. Chyba, że ty nie wiedziałaś, że on...?  
\- Ja wiedziałam. Nie miałam jednak pojęcia, że on wie - wymamrotała załamana dziewczyna.  
           W tej chwili zegarek na ręku chłopaka wybił północ. Hermiona która to zauważyła wyszła z samochodu i wyjęła coś z bagażnika. Wróciła z trzeba pakunkami. Gdy na nowo wsiadła powiedziała:  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji osiemnastych urodzin.  
           Wyjęła wtedy zielony tort z wizerunkiem smoka z wielkimi świeczkami w kształcie osiemnastki, szampan z dwoma kieliszkami i jeszcze zawinięty prezent. Draco oniemiał. Jak to możliwe, by ona pamiętała o jego...  
\- Kupiłam ci poduszkę i koc, jeszcze nie są zaczarowane, więc nie będziesz się kłócił o kołdrę.  
           Po tych słowach blondyn przytulił mocno dziewczynę. Hermiona zdziwiła się jego gestem, ale odwzajemniła go. W tych męskich ramionach było jej dobrze i co najważniejsze mimo przeszłości czuła się bezpiecznie. Wiedziała, dlaczego chłopak wcześniej tak postąpił. Znała się na czytaniu w myślach i ta mała zapora nie stanowiła dla niego przeszkody. Jednak po kilku minutach słodkiego i przyjemnego uścisku Grangerówna powiedziała;  
\- Malfoy wszystko dobrze? Właśnie przytulasz swojego wroga - zaśmiała się.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mi jest miło - powiedział jeszcze mocniej ją ściskając.  
\- Dobra, wystarczy. Puść mnie już.  
\- No dobra, ale jeszcze przyjdziesz po więcej. Ale skąd wiedziałaś? - spoważniał nagle.  
\- To nic trudnego. Co roku, gdy wyprawialiście imprezę z powodu twoich urodzin byli na niej Ślizgoni, Krukoni i Gryfoni, bo Puchonów nie wpuszczaliście. Choć sama nigdy nie poszłam na tą imprezę wiele znanych mi osób lubiło pobalować na tych zakazanych imprezach. Następnego dnia większość nich nie przychodziła na lekcje i tracili punkty. Po jedenastym grudnia zawsze Slytherin był najniżej w tabeli - powiedziała.  
\- Ta? A ja jakoś nigdy tego nie zauważyłem. A powiesz mi teraz, co robiłaś rano?  
\- Tak. Byłam w okolicy się rozejrzeć. Kupiłam tort i prezent. To by było na tyle.  
           Chłopak poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Ta bezbronna dziewczyna chciała dobrze, a on jak ostatni palant wszystko zespól. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz poryczy się przez własna głupotę, a przecież chłopaki nie płaczą.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak mi głupio. Zachowałem się jak jakiś idiota i drań. Szczerze mówiąc to byłem gorszy niż Snape przy Gryfonach. Naprawdę cię przepraszam i mimo iż wiem, że to słowo nie ma dla ciebie tak dużego znaczenia i tak mi nie przebaczysz to naprawdę żałuje. Wiem, że pewnie zaraz twój ojciec tu będzie i mnie zabije, a potem twoja matka z moimi rodzicami zatańczą na moim grobie, ale cóż za głupotę trzeba zapłacić. Naprawdę żałuje swoich słów i czynów. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, co wtedy zrobiłem aż do obejrzenia filmu. Nawet nie mam już słów by wyrazić jak mi przykro i jaką głupotę zrobiłem. To po prostu przechodzi granice wszystkiego, czego do tej pory mnie nauczono. Mój własny ojciec omal mnie nie zabił, a widziałem się z nim tylko jakieś piętnaście minut. Dyrektor nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, bo jak to ujął "może zabić mnie na miejscu". Nawet moja matka nie chciała mnie widzieć, a co dopiero twoja. Ale nie dziwie się. Zawiodłem wszystkich po kolej. Złamałem wszystkie zasady wpajane mi przez innych i po prostu jestem teraz synem marnotrawnym. Szczerze mówiąc bałem się spotkania z tobą. Powinnaś mnie zabić, powyzywać i zrobić wszystko bym cierpiał za swój czyn. W dodatku teraz, gdy okazało się, że wszystko robiłaś w dobrych intencjach. Nie wiem czy będę miał odwagę spojrzeć w oczy chrzestnemu. Kiedy moi rodzice byli jeszcze po złej stronie to on próbował mnie chronić, a teraz coś takiego. Jego chyba najbardziej zawiodłem. Jestem do bani, powinno się mnie zamknąć i tak było by lepiej - chłopak paplał nie zważając, że jego rozmówczyni uśmiecha się lekko.  
           Hermiona naprawdę mu wybaczyła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że na początku najzwyczajniej w świecie się o nią bał. Ta świadomość sprawiała, że miała takie dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. Nie potrafiła tego nazwać, czy nawet opisać. Po prostu to było i nie chciało minąć. W dodatku nasiliło się podczas niezdarnej przemowy chłopaka. Był wtedy taki szczery i zakłopotany. Ona wiedziała, że naprawdę jest mu smutno i doceniała to. Potrafił żałować za swoje błędy i co najważniejsze przeprosił ze szczerego serca. Nie chciałaby jego i tak trudna mowa trwała dłużej i pocałowała go w policzek. Chłopak dziwił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał jej w oczy. Widział, że mu przebaczyła i to było najważniejsze. W tej jednej chwili nic innego się nie liczyło. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i wysiadła. Szybko przeszła samochód na około i usiadła za kierownicą, dopiero wtedy się do niego odezwała.  
\- Jedziemy do domu. Musimy go trochę naprawić, nie sądzisz?  
\- No tak - spuścił wzrok wypowiadając te słowa.  
\- Zapnij lepiej pasy - przypomniała.  
           Chłopak znając jej sposoby jazdy zrobił to, co kazała i usiadł wygodnie. Jednak, gdy oderwał wzrok od tortu i prezentu spojrzał na nią. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek wypowie słowo przepraszam w jej kierunku, a jednak. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta niegdyś kujonowata krowa może być taka... Nie wiedział jak to określić. Była inna niż pamiętał ja ze szkoły. Co prawda, na szóstym roku był zbyt zajęty, by ją obserwować, a na niby siódmym jej nie było, ale to nic nie usprawiedliwiało. Od tego roku umiała walczyć i postawić na swoim. Ich kłótnie różniły się od tych dawnych, gdy któreś po dwóch, trzech słowach ustępowało. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że kujonica i ulizaniec zniknęli. Teraz byli dorośli, wchodzili właśnie we własne życie. Ona była już kobietą. Piękna, mądra, zdecydowana i odważna, jednym słowem dorosła. A on? Dopiero teraz pojął, że nie dorasta jej nawet do pięt. Może i był przystojny, ale nie miał takiego charakteru. Nadal był tym podłym Ślizgonem i jeszcze nie dorósł, był... głupi. Odpędził się od tych myśli i popatrzył się na drogę. Ciągły las i śnieg. W ciemności od krystalicznej bieli odbijało się światło księżyca. Dawało to niesamowity widok. Malfoy jeszcze nigdy nie widział podobnego zjawiska. Było to piękne i magiczne za razem, dodawało wszystkiemu romantyzmu. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. Gdy zobaczył błysk w jej oku i szeroki uśmiech poczuł się jakoś dziwnie. Jego serce, niegdyś skute lodem, łańcuchami i wielką krótką, drgnęło. Co prawda nieznacznie, a jednak to zrobiło. Draco nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć i do końca drogi zastanawiał się, co to mogło być, ale i tak nic to nie dało.  
*******  
           Severus ze zrezygnowaniem usiadł za biurkiem chowając twarz w dłoniach. Szukał jej przez całą noc, a jednak jej nie znalazł. Miał ochotę się popłakać, albo rozwalić cały gabinet. Jego ukochana córka. Dopiero się o niej dowiedział, a już ją traci. Nie chciał budzić kobiet śpiących w sąsiednim pokoju i komunikować im smutnej prawdy. Do Lucjusza też nie mógł pójść, bo przez złość mógłby zranić jego syna. Został sam, całkiem sam. Już miał wyjąć wino z szafki, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł jego przyjaciel. Widać było, że jest roztrzęsiony i zły, jednak mimo to powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Draco uciekł. Musiał to zrobić kilka godzin temu, bo łóżko jest nietknięte.  
\- Miałeś go pilnować do cholery! - krzyknął Snape.  
\- Nie drzyj się tylko lepiej teleportujmy się do Francji.  
           Dyrektor przystał na tą opcję i już po kilku minutach znaleźli się przed domem. Weszli bez pukania i oniemieli. Wszystkie szkody były naprawione, a w kuchni trwała rozmowa. Poszli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli dziwny widok. Hermiona stała przy lodówce w jeansach i sweterku, a Draco próbował skubnąć coś z dania, które przygotowała. Miedzy nimi ciągle brzmiała rozmowa, której dwójka mężczyzn dobrze się przysłuchała.  
\- Granger ja chce już teraz.  
\- Nie, to musi chwilę poczekać. Jedz naleśniki.  
\- Ale ja chce tamto - chłopak wskazywał palcem na lodówkę.  
\- Nie. Teraz naleśniki, a tamto jak będziesz grzeczny - mówiła jak do małego dziecka.  
\- Ale jesteś. A ja taki miły, grzeczny, mały, skromny, śliczny smoczek jestem. No weź.  
\- Nie - dziewczyna roześmiała się tylko szczerze.  
\- Proooszszszeee - powiedział blondyn z miną szczeniaczka.  
\- Nie, a jak będziesz dyskutował to nawet lodów nie dostaniesz - zagroziła.  
\- Okej - westchnął i zabrał się za posiłek.  
           Nagle Lucjusz chrząknął dając im znać o ich obecności. Hermiona, gdy to zauważyła zachowała spokój i powiedziała:  
\- Dzień dobry. Zjedzą z nami panowie śniadanie?  
           Severus nie dał już rady tak stać i podleciał do zaskoczonej dziewczyny przytulając ją.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? - spytał.  
\- Tak. To jak z tym śniadaniem?  
           Lucjusz tylko spojrzał na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę i odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest dobrze i jego syn nie jest jeszcze ostatnim łamagą.  
\- Z chęcią - powiedział siadając przy stole.  
\- Dobrze, że zrobiłam trochę więcej. A pan panie dyrektorze nie siada?  
\- Zawiadomię resztę, że cię znaleźliśmy - powiedziawszy to wysyłam Patronusa.  
           Hermiona zaciekawił jego wygląd. Była to pantera, dobrze znane jej zwierze. Snape usiadł, gdy do domu wleciały dwie kobiety. Gdy ujrzały ten przekomiczny widok rzuciły się w stronę dziewczyny. Oglądały ją, przytulały i łkały. Dziewczyna tylko się śmiała i pozwalała im na wszystko. Potem zadała im pytanie:  
\- A panie zjedzą z nami? - wskazała na stół.  
           Obje się uśmiechnęły i usiadły koło mężczyzn. Gryfonka dobrze wiedziała, że wszyscy się tu zjawia i przystaną na jej propozycje, więc zrobiła mnóstwo naleśników. Na stole stały już wszystkie dostępne sosy, a ona dołożyła tylko talerzy. Czekała, aż któreś z przybyłych złoży życzenia chłopakowi, ale po chwili straciła nadzieję. Spojrzała na niego i ujrzała nutkę zawodu w jego oczach. Zrobiło jej się żal, że to przez nią nikt o nim nie pamiętał. Przyrzekła mu, że nie przypomni im o jego urodzinach i dotrzyma przysięgi. Jednak planowała, że, mimo iż tylko ona pamiętała, to będą to wspaniałe urodziny.  
\- I jak smakowało? - spytała gdy talerze wszystkich były puste.  
\- Tak. Mógłbym tak jadać codziennie - westchnął Lucjusz i dostał po głowie od żony.  
\- Za co? - spytał urażony.  
\- Za chęć do życia i miłość do ojczyzny - odpowiedziała mu blondynka.  
\- To może teraz deser?  
\- Jaki deser? - zdziwił się brunet.  
           Jego córka podeszła tylko do lodówki i wyjęła przygotowane wcześniej puchary z lodami. Jednak nie były one takie same. Z pomocą Dracona przygotowała dla każdego wyjątkową porcje. Jej matka dostała kulkę truskawkową, pomarańczowa i malinową z bitą śmietaną i polewą owocowa. Severus jabłkową, cytrynową i wiśniową z dodatkiem podobnym do poprzedniczki. Narcyza uwielbiała jagodowe, miętowe i porzeczkowe ze śmietaną i polewą toffi. Jej mąż truskawkowe, miętowe i jabłkowe, z dodatkami tego samego, co żona. Draco z Hermioną mieli jednak najlepsze zestawy. W ich pucharek znajdowały się kulki takie jak czekoladowe, śmietankowe, orzechowe, adwokatowi i cytrynowe. Polanę były dużą ilością bitej śmietany i polewą czekoladową. Draco dodatkowo posypał to wiórkami kokosowymi i dodał po rurce z kremem. Gdy dorośli ujrzeli swoje desery oczy im zabłysły, jednak od razu wykłócać się z dziećmi.  
\- Dlaczego wasze są większe? - zaczął Lucjusz.  
\- Bo jesteśmy dziećmi - odpowiedział mu syn.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe. Przecież jesteście już dorośli. Powinniśmy mieć takie same jak wy - oburzył się Severus.  
           Prawda była taka, że i on i jego przyjaciel, mieli słabość do lodów i nigdy nie przepuścili okazji by dostać ich więcej. Jednak młodzież nie dała się oszukać.  
\- Jesteśmy najmłodsi z tego towarzystwa, więc dostaliśmy więcej. Proszę się nie wykłócać, bo zabiorę i to - powiedziała Hermiona.  
           Dziewczyna mówiła to takim głosem, że nikt nie śmiał się jej sprzeciwić. Snape od razu zorientował się, że ma to po nim. Jemu też nikt nie podskoczy, tylko, że ona umie to naprawdę dobrze wykorzystać, a on, cóż nie zawsze. Po zjedzonych lodach przeszli do salonu i dyrektor zaczął.  
\- Za to, co ostatnio zrobiliście powinienem was ukarać, a zwłaszcza ciebie Draco. Jednak znaj moje dobre serce - na te słowa wszyscy zachichotali. - Nie ukarze was surowo. Przedłużam jedynie wasza karę do końca lutego. Tak, więc wrócicie do szkoły dopiero pierwszego marca. Może ten dodatkowy czas coś w was zmieni - skończył.  
           Dwójce siedzącej na kanapie nie wiele różnicy robiło kilka dni w tą czy we wtą. siędzieli jednak cicho i pokiwali głowami. Przecież trzeba było zachować pozory.  
\- Dobrze, że się rozumiemy. Jutro lub po jutrze wpadnę tu do was i mam nadzieje, że wszystko będzie w porządku, bo nie ręczę za siebie. Teraz jednak już pójdziemy - zwrócił się do towarzyszy.  
\- Tak, na nas już pora - przytaknęła Victoria.  
           Każdy uściskał Hermionę, jednak nie Dracona. Snape nadal był na niego wściekły, podobnie jak ojciec, więc tylko kiwnęli głową. Narcyza i Victoria nie były jednak takie głupie. Pocałowały go w policzek, a matka wyszeptała do ucha:  
\- Dobrze się spisałeś.  
           Draco uśmiechnął się tylko, a oni zniknęli. Po raz kolejny został z brunetka sam na sam. Nie wiedział, co ona planuje, ale był pewien, że nie odpuści zbyt szybko i właśnie to go najbardziej cieszyło.


	7. Rozdział 7

           Draco siedział aktualnie w siłowni i miał zakaz wychodzenia z niej. Gdy raz spróbował coś podejrzeć dostał ścierką po głowie, więc już nie ryzykował. Blondyn był w świetnych humorze mimo wielu problemów. Po pierwsze nikt mu życzeń nie złożył oprócz Hermiony. Nie był może smutny, ale raczej zawiedziony. Myślał, że chociaż w tym jednym dniu ktoś o nim pomyśli, a jednak się pomylił. Po drugie nadal miał wyrzuty sumienia w stosunku do brunetki. Okazało się, że ona jedyna jest normalna i co najważniejsze niewinna. Właśnie w tej chwili przygotowywała dla niego urodziny, a on tak źle traktował ją podczas pobytu tutaj. Jednak rozmowa w samochodzie pomogła mu i co najważniejsze dodała otuchy. Mimo tylu krzywd wybaczyła mu i to spowodowało, że jego uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy. Ta dziewczyna zadziwiała go na każdym kroku. Swoim zachowaniem, poglądami i słowami. Wybaczyła mu, tu był wielki szok. Podczas kłótni była spokojna i tylko się bronił, jeszcze większy szok. Jej naturalne zachowanie po całej sprawie, to było dla niego już za wiele.   
\- Jeszcze chwilę i się zakocham - szepnął chłopak i za chwilę wybuch śmiechem.  
           Sam musiał przyznać, że chyba wariuje. On niby miałby zakochać się w Granger?! Dobre sobie. Co prawda zmieniła się. Już nie Granger, a Snape... nie szlama, a arystokratka... nie kujonowata dziewczynka, a dojrzała kobieta. Ale przecież to nic nie zmienia, prawda? Bo przecież, co z tego, że ona się zmieniło skoro on był taki sam? Ciągle oschły, gburowaty Ślizgon, przez niektórych nazywany tchórzofretką. Jednak sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co się tu zmieniło. Nie wiedział czy to pod jej wpływem, czy może sam, ale zaszły w nim maleńkie zmiany. Jego ostatnie zachowanie podkreślało je tylko. Nowy Malfoy umiał przyznać się do błędu, przeprosić, prosić o pomoc i o najważniejsze ustąpić w jakiejś sprawie. Stary natomiast stawiał tylko na siebie i wszystkim rozkazywał. Blondyn nie wiedział, że ta niby niepozorna istotna na dole zmienia go, nie mając z nim i tak zbyt wiele do czynienia. Aż strach się bać, co by było gdyby była bliżej niego.   
           Malfoy musiał jednak otrząsnąć się z zamyślenia, gdyż jego współlokatorka weszła do pomieszczenia. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się jej strojowi. Długie czarne spodnie z podwyższoną talią i biała, damska koszula. Mimo tego jakże dziwnego dla niego stroju wyglądała zjawiskowo. Włosy upięte wysoko w górze spadały jednym ciałem w dół nie dotykając jednak pleców. Lekki makijaż i słodki uśmiech na ustach... ideał. Jednak z tych marzeń także musiał się otrząsnąć, gdyż dziewczyna powiedziała:  
\- Zapraszam do sali kinowej.  
           Grzecznie poszedł za nią i zobaczył, że film już na niego czeka, podobnie jak butelka piwa i chipsy. Siadając dziewczyna powiedziała mu:  
\- Nie wiedziałam, jaki film wybrać, więc postawiłam na coś, co i ja lubię, czyli samochody - uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Zobaczymy jak wyjdzie. Mam za sobą już zombi i taniec, a teraz czas na auto. Trzeba przecież rozszerzać horyzonty - odpowiedział.  
           Gdy film się zaczął blondyn przygadał się temu z ciekawością. Jego doświadczenie z tymi potwornymi, mugolskim sprzętami były okropne. Do telewizji już jakość przywykł. Po wielu wykładach dziewczyny zrozumiał dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza, że nikt nie wyjdzie i go nie zabije (horror) i nie pocałuje (komedia romantyczna). Drugie, że w tym pudełku wcale nie są zamknięci mali ludzie i nie odgrywają rożnych scen pod prymusem jakiegoś złego łotra. Wiedział wprawdzie, że Granger pierwsza uwolniłaby te ludziki, gdyby byli więzieni. Zostały jeszcze samochody, czyli coś, czego nie znosił najbardziej na świecie. Zwykle szybkość, z którą jeździła dziewczyna była zbyt... duża, a jej styl jazdy... piekło. Jednak będąc otwarty na propozycje oglądał z zaciekawieniem film "Szybcy i Wściekli". Był pod ogromnym zdziwieniem po obejrzeniu go. Zdał sobie sprawę z kilku następnych rzeczy. Dowiedział się, że są większy szaleńcy za kołkiem od brunetki... że samochody można podrasować na wiele sposobów no i... że jazda może być całkiem fajna.   
           Hermiona widząc uśmiech na twarzy solenizanta, była z siebie dumna. Zamierzała jak najbardziej umilić mu dzień, który co ty kryć, był bardo wyjątkowy. Sama miała ochotę polecieć do jego rodziców i nawrzeszczeć na nich za to, że zapomnieli. Blondyn jednak ku uciesze dziewczyny nie był smutny, a nawet przeciwnie. Jego spojrzenie było jasne i nie było w nich cienia zawodu. Mimo wszystko to był jego dzień. Ten niezwykły... jedyny w całym roku. Brunetka bez słowa zawiązała mu wokół oczu przepaskę i wyprowadziła z pomieszczenia. Ostrożnie zeszli na dół, gdzie chłopak powiedział:  
\- Co ty robisz Granger?  
\- Cicho siedź i to załóż.   
           Mówiąc to w jego ręce wcisnęła jego płaszcz. Nadal miał zakryte oczy, ale zdołał się ubrać. Następnie został wyprowadzony na zewnątrz i porzucony. Przez chwile był pewien, że ta podstępna Gryfonka specjalnie chciała go wygonić z domu, a potem zabić, gdy nagle dostał czymś w głowę. Było to zimne i jego szczątki pozostały na włosach. Zdezorientowany chłopak zdjął przepaskę i odkrył, że dostał śnieżką. Nim zdołał znaleźć sprawczynię tego zamieszania, dostał po raz kolejny, tym razem w twarz. Ujrzał ją od razu, ukrytą za jakimś drzewem. Krzyknął do niej:  
\- Zapłacisz mi za to!  
\- Zobaczymy - odkrzyknęła, a kolejna porcja śniegu ugodziła go w kark.   
           On nie długo czekając zabrał się za atakowanie przeciwniczki. Latali po całym wielkim placu przed domem i zahaczali o las. On, podobnie jak i ona miał świetnego cela. Może to wiązało się z jego pracą, no cóż... możliwe. Ganiali się, nacierali, uciekali, rzucali i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy działo się przed domem. Czuli się jak nastolatkowie bez problemów... bez wkraczania w dorosłe życie. Oboje zapomnieli już jak to kiedyś było, gdy byli uczniakami. Ona od zawsze dorosła. Pomagała wszystkim, nie zważając, że jej młodzieńcze lata mijają. On pochłonięty był Czarnym Panem, który zażyczył sobie jego szybkiego wstąpienia w szeregi złych. Jednak teraz odkrywając w sobie to daleko ukryte dziecko potrafili się cieszyć i śmiać bez powodu. Byli weseli jak skowronek. Po pary godzinach zabawy, ulepieniu bałwana i nieudanej konstrukcji igloo wrócili do środka. Oboje przemoczeni, jednak pełni entuzjazmu.   
\- Ja pierwsza się przebieram - krzyknęła wbiegając po schodach.  
\- Śnisz - rzucił goniąc ją chłopak.  
           Jednak to ona pierwsza wleciała do łazienki ze swoimi rzeczami. On musiał niestety poczekać i wybrać strój. Nie sądził w prawdzie, że zajmie jej te chwilę, bo on już to znał. Dlatego nie zamierzał się śpieszyć. Wyjął czarne jeansy i tego samego kolory koszule, gdy jego współlokatorka wyszła. Zdziwiły go dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze szybkość, z jaka się przebrała. A drugą rzeczą był jej strój. Miała na sobie krótką, fioletową sukienkę. Włosy związane w warkocz francuski i makijaż po kolor. Chłopak po raz pierwszy widział coś tak oszałamiającego. Wyglądała zjawiskowo. Z jednej strony bardzo niewinnie, a jednak nadto seksownie. W pierwszej chwili chłopak chciał podejść i ją pocałować, ale się opamiętał. Ona uśmiechnęła się tylko ślicznie i powiedziała:  
\- Teraz twoja kolej.  
           Chłopak nie chcąc tracić nad sobą panowania szybko schował się w łazience. Widok dziewczyny za bardzo go rozpraszał, co nie zdarzyło się pierwszy raz. Zawsze, gdy widzi ją w koszulce nocnej lub, gdy się śmieje, ma takie dziwne uczucie. Chciałby do niej podejść, pocałować, przytulić, po prostu być obok. Nie rozumiał tego, ale chciałby zniknęło. By umarło jak najszybciej i już nie wróciło. Jego myślenie przerwało pukanie do frontowych drzwi. Szybko się ubrał i zszedł na dół. To, co tam zobaczył nie mało go zdziwiło. W drzwiach stał przystojny brunet z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w Grangerówne.  
\- Zabini! Co ty tu robisz? - krzyknął Draco podchodząc do niego.  
           Ten jedynie spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i nadal nie zamykając buzi wskazał na dziewczynę. Mieszkańcy domu roześmiali się, a Malfoy wprowadził gościa do salonu. Gdy ten usiadł na kanapie ciągle był pod działaniem szoku. Jego usta poruszały się próbując wydać jakiś odgłos, gdy w końcu westchnął w uwielbieniem w oczach patrząc na brunetkę. Ta perliście się zaśmiała, na co on jeszcze raz westchnął. Nawet blondyn nie mógł przestać się śmiać, a co dopiero Granger. Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach płakania ze śmiechu kobieta wstała i spojrzała zalotnie na gościa. Blaise nie mógł odwrócić od niej wzroku. Piękna... piękna... najpiękniejsza z najpiękniejszych... Tylko te myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie. Z opóźnieniem dostrzegł jej wzrok i spojrzał w te tajemnicze czekoladowe oczy. Po raz kolejny nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Oparł, więc głowę na rękach i westchnął. Malfoy miał ubaw po pachy, zwłaszcza, gdy wzrok przyjaciela wskazywał jednoznacznie na chęć rzucenia się na nią. A dziewczyna? Nie odezwała się ani słowem. Zamiast tego przygryzała zalotnie dolna wargę, rzucała zalotne spojrzenia i zakładała nogę na nogę ukazując zgrabne udo. Nawet blondyn poczuł się dziwnie patrząc na jej poczynania, ale jednak on się przyzwyczaił hamować. Nie podobało mu się jednak to, że wzrok Zabiniego rozbiera ją i najzwyczajniej w świecie gwałci. On dobrze znał te zamglone piwne oczy. Wiedział, że ma teraz kosmate myśli w roli głównej z brunetka. Postanowił, więc powstrzymać to jakoś i powiedział do współlokatorki:  
\- Ej przestań, bo on zaraz się na ciebie rzuci.  
           Ona tylko zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i usiadła zakrywając nogi poduchą.   
\- Za co?! - krzyknął brunet, gdy dostał po głowie od przyjaciela.  
\- Za chęć do życia i miłość do ojczyzny - rzucił. - A teraz może powiesz mi, co tu robisz?  
\- No jak to, co? Dziś są twoje urodziny i myślisz, że taka okazję bym stracił. Dostałem twój ostatni list i jakoś cię znalazłem. Tylko, co ty tu do cholery robisz? Nie było już lepszego miejsca na odpoczynek niż środek największego lasu we Francji?  
\- Pomyślmy? Nie. W dodatku nie jestem tu z własnej woli. Mam szlaban nie widać? - wskazał na dziewczynę.  
\- Szlaban? Z kim?  
\- Z... którego nazwiska mam użyć? - spytał dziewczynę.  
\- Najzabawniej będzie jak użyjesz wszystkich. Chcę zobaczyć jego minę - zaśmiała się.  
\- Dobrze, więc mam szlaban z Hermioną Jane Granger Pearl Snape. Pasuje? - spytał ją.  
\- No tak, chodź Granger powinno być na końcu, przecież jak na razie tak jestem w szkole zapisana.  
\- Dobra. Zabini zmień sobie kolejność w mózgownicy i zamknij buzię, bo ci mucha wpadnie.  
\- Ale... ale... jak? Jak ona... jak Snape... Jak w ogóle...  
\- Mi rodzice zawsze mówili, że dzieci to przynoszą skrzaty domowe z krainy Fiu Fiu, ale pewnie jej tłumaczona to inaczej, co nie?  
\- Yhy, mi mówili, że bocian mnie podrzucił, ale kto ich tam wie.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne - skomentował. - Ale jak? - zapytał po raz kolejny.  
\- Dobra to może ja zacznę - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma lasami, za siedmioma górami mieszkała princessa Victoria Pearl. Pewnego słonecznego dnia pod jej dom na białym rumaku podjechał rycerz w żelaznej zbroi a zwał się on Severus Snape. Zaprał tę oto dziewice na swojego ogiera i ruszyli do jego wielkiego zamku za siedmioma jeziorami i za siedmioma łąkami. Rycerz ten jednak nie ożenił się od razu z księżniczką, jednak żyli razem. Pan zamku pragnął jednak dzielić z nią łoże jeszcze przed najważniejszym, wspólnym sakramentem. Więc pewnej gwieździstej nocy, gdy wszyscy w zamczysku spali zakradł się on do komnaty powabnej panny. Ona jednak także nie spała. Miała nadzieje, że ten o to jej ukochany przyjdzie do niej i zrobią to, o czym marzy od chwili ujrzenia go. Czarny waćpan podszedł do niej od tyłu...  
\- Zamknij się, bo Malfoy we własne urodziny się udusi! - rzucił Zabini.  
           Chłopak miał całkowita racje zatrzymując ją. Jego przyjaciel leżał na podłodze jedna ręka trzymając się za brzuch, zaś drugą walić o podłogę. Historia dziewczyny rozbroiła go bardziej niż najlepsze zaklęcie. Jej poważny głos i brak nawet cienia uśmiechu na twarzy sprawił, że już nie mógł wytrzymać. Mimo wszystko nie chciał jej przerywać i tłumił dziki rechot. Nawet gdy jej opowieść się urwała ciągle miał obraz zbliżającego się chrzestnego do pięknej młodej kobiety. Jednak po małym dojściu do siebie zażądał przez śmiech:  
\- Opowiadaj dalej.  
\- Dobra, dobra nie przesadzaj, on chyba zrozumiał.  
\- Ta i to dość dokładnie. Ale jak ty?  
\- Mam zacząć jeszcze raz? - spytała.  
\- Tak! - krzyknął rozbawiony Draco.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział jednak brunet. - Możesz po ludzku powiedzieć dlaczego tak wyglądasz?  
\- Dobrze. Całkiem niedawno temu. Za lasami i górami w wielkim zamku Hogwart...  
\- Dobra, nie muszę wiedzieć - skapitulował.  
\- Jak chcesz. To idziemy jeść obiad?  
\- Ty gotowałaś, czy Smok? - spytał gość.  
\- Ja, a co?  
\- Ej jak ona gotuje? - spytał szeptem przyjaciela.  
\- Nie jest źle - powiedział obojętnie, po czym skłamał. - Nie wiele lepiej ode mnie, ale da się przeżyć.  
\- To ja może...  
\- Oj chodźcie już. Przecież są twoje urodziny Malfoy. Tylko raz w życiu kończysz osiemnaście lat.  
           Chłopaki poszli za nią z dziwnymi minami. Zabini, który nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać był lekko przestraszony. On sam gotował w równym stopniu, co blondyn i nie znał się na kuchni. Sam nigdy nie jadł własnych specjałów, a jeżeli ona gotuje tylko trochę lepiej to chyba wolał już uciec. Draco natomiast także nie wiedział, co się szykuje. Nie pozwoliła mu wejść nawet na chwilę do kuchni, więc czekała go niespodzianka. Weszli do pomieszczenia i oniemieli. Na stole rozstawione było wiele potraw, które wyglądały nieziemsko. Dziewczyna dostawił tylko jeszcze jeden talerz i zaprosiła ich do stołu. Jednak zanim brunet usiadł powiedział do blondyna:  
\- Tylko trochę lepiej, co?!  
           Ten tylko się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na stół. Znajdowało się tam prawie wszystko, oprócz deserów. Były nawet przystawki, ale tego jednego najważniejszego dania nie dostrzegł. Usiadł jednak i spojrzał na gościa. On jako jedyny pamiętał o jego urodzinach, nie licząc dziewczyny. Mimo wszystko się cieszył. Mógł spędzić wieczór z kumplem, a tego nigdy za wiele. Zabini natomiast patrzył na dania z uśmiechem. Ser camember, pomidory po francusku, schab ze śliwkami, kurczak w sosie winnym, krewetki w śmietanie i sałatka winegre. Uwielbiał dobrą kuchnię podobnie jak Malfoy. Cenił sobie też nowości i mieszanie smaków. Na stole nie zabrakło też czerwonego wytrawnego wina. Chłopacy wspólnie westchnęli i zaczęli jeść. Spróbowali wszystkiego, a dziewczyna z chytrym uśmiechem patrzyła na to przedstawienie. Wiedziała, że zapomnieli, że istnieje coś takiego jak deser, a ona miała coś specjalnego. Gdy najedzeni już mężczyźni odłożyli sztućce brunetka się odezwała:  
\- To, co? Może teraz deser?  
           Chłopacy popatrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę. Jak ona mogła im to zrobić? Po takim posiłku mieli jeszcze deser jeść? Spojrzeli na nią spod byka z chęcią mordu w oczach.  
\- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś? - spytał z wyrzutem Draco.  
\- Przecież to normalne, że jest deser.  
\- Ale ni ma go na stole - zauważył Blaise.  
\- Bo by się roztopił - wyznała.  
\- Lody - westchnęła razem płeć brzydka.  
\- I nie tylko.  
\- Powiedz, co - poprosił solenizant.  
\- Dobrze. Miałam trudności w wybraniu deseru, więc zrobiłam więcej. Morele w kremie malinowym, płonące lody, ciasteczka migdałowe, Tort bezowo - lodowy i koktajl lodowo-jagodowy - wyrecytowała dziewczyna.  
           Mężczyźni spojrzeli na dziewczynę z niemym żalem. Ona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła. Specjalnie nie powiedziała im o smakołykach, a sama nie zjadła zbyt dużo.   
\- Co pierwsze panowie? - spytała z cwanym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie dam rady nic zjeść - powiedział smutno Zabini.  
\- ja też - poszedł za jego przykładem blondyn.  
\- Oj, co ja z wami mam. Najwyżej zostanie na jutro. Teraz chodźmy na film.  
           Dziewczyna zniknęła w drzwiach, a Blaise zapytał:  
\- Na co?  
\- Ach, zobaczysz. To jest świetne. Takie małe ludziki zamknięte są w pudełku i odgrywają różne rólki - Draco uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Acha.   
           Szybko poszli na górę i usiedli na kanapie koło brunetki.   
\- Włączyłam pierwszy lepszy film, bo nie wiedziałam, co lubicie.  
           Nikt już nic nie powiedział tylko oglądali film. Zabini przyglądał się temu zjawisku z szokiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział filmu, a już na pewno nie takiego. Na ekranie pojawiały się kolejne sceny z "Pan i Pani Smitch", a on wybałuszał oczy. Draco natomiast pomyślał, że jego ostatnia kłótnia z dziewczyna przebiegła podobnie, ale skończyła się zupełnie inaczej. Hermiona podziwiała jednak jak mogą to wszystko nagrać. Przecież akcja rozgrywająca się na planie, mimo iż jest świetna, to też naprawdę trudna. Pod koniec dziewczyna szepnęła:  
\- Nie wiem jak można używać Colta Defender, przecież 22 target jest o wiele lepszy.  
\- Coś ty powiedziała? - spytał wzburzony blondyn. - Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Defender jest o niebo lepszy.  
\- Odezwał się.  
\- Ej, Zabini powiedz, że ja mam racje.  
\- Ale w czym? - spytał zdezorientowany chłopak.  
\- No że Colt Defender jest lepszy niż Colta 22 Target.  
\- Ja tam nie lubię Coltów, lepsze są MCM - przyznał.  
\- No może, ale tylko Margolin innej opcji nie przyjmuje - powiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Tak, Margolin jest najlepszy z tej marki, choć dobre są też PMM - rzucił blondyn.  
\- Nie no, czy ty w ogóle znasz się na rzeczy? Lepsze są PB no i Astra TS-22- oznajmiła mu brunetka.  
\- A ty może się znasz? Jakbyś wiedziała cokolwiek, to powiedziałabyś że najlepsze to MAG - 98C i DDA-FS, a nie.  
\- Trzymajcie mnie, bo coś mu zrobię - prawie krzyknęła kobieta.  
           Na jej słowa Zabini złapał ją w tali, a przynajmniej takie miało być wrażenie. Chłopak udawał, że niby przypadkiem jedna z jego dłoni znalazła się na jej biuście, a druga na udzie. Jej reakcja była natychmiastowa. Zaprzestała prób zabicia Malfoya, a odwróciła się przodem do Zabiniego. Przez jej ruch jego ręce zmieniły miejsce.. Jedna była na plecach a druga na pośladku. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i zatrzepotała zalotnie rzęsami. Brunet nie wierzył w swoje szczęście, a blondyn w swoją głupotę. Przecież to on mógł pierwszy wypróbować ten chwyt, a tak to jego przyjaciel spije śmietankę. Dziewczyna wplątała dłonie w jego włosy i bawiła się nimi. Ręka Blaise'a zaczęła wędrować pod króciutką sukienkę a na jego twarzy zakwitł jeszcze większy uśmiech. Wpatrzony był w nią jak w obrazek. Niewinne gesty jak przygryziecie wargi, czy oblizanie ust spowodowały u niego silne podniecenie. Z ledwością zauważył, że jej twarz zbliża się do jego. W Draconie szalała masa uczuć których nie mógł zahamować, ani nawet nazwać. Nie potrafił patrzeć jak jego przyjaciel bawi się z Granger. Na sama myśl, że zaraz się pocałują gotowało się w nim. Chciał coś zrobić, lecz nie wiedział co by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, był w kropce.   
           Zabini zaczął zamykać oczy by w pełni rozkoszować się pocałunkiem. Czekał chwilę, lecz nic się nie działo. zaskoczony otworzył jedno oko i wtedy... Plask!!! Sam nie wiedział co się stało, gdy po chwili oprócz bólu policzka doszedł ten najgorszy w czułym miejscu. Zwinął się w kłębek przy stopach dziewczyny. Ta uśmiechnęła się tylko z wyższością i oznajmiła:  
\- Nie jestem łatwa Zabini, przynajmniej nie dla ciebie. Bruneci to nie mój typ.  
\- Cholerna, kujonowata Granger - wyjęczał.  
           Śmiech blondyna rozniósł się po całej sali. W pierwszym momencie był w szoku, lecz teraz cieszył się, że to ona nie spróbował szczęścia. Dziewczyna ponownie usiadła i powiedziała:  
\- A skąd ty się możesz znać na mugolskiej broni Malfoy?  
\- A ty? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Pierwsza spytałam.  
\- Lubię pewne aspekty tamtego świata. A broń jest chyba jednym z najlepszych. Potrafi zabić w jedną chwile, lub powoli niosąc za sobą ból i cierpienie - odpowiedział szczerze.  
\- Ja oglądałam wiele filmów i czytałam książki. Niekiedy fajnie jest pomyśleć, że strzelam w ciebie z PB z tłumikiem, nikt nic nie słyszy, nikt nic nie widzi, raj.  
\- Niezłe masz marzenia nie powiem - zaśmiał się.  
\- Dobra. Może zbierz z podłogi swojego kumpla i odprowadź go do wyjścia. Dochodzi już północ - zakomunikowała.  
\- Świetnie. Dobra Blaise, zbieramy się - powiedział podnosząc kumpla spod jej stóp.  
           Ten wstał kuląc się i zasłaniając bolące miejsce. Popatrzył spod byka na brunetkę i wyszedł z pokoju. Zeszli na dół do drzwi i chwycili za klamkę... jednak te nie ustąpiły. Draco po raz drugi próbował je otworzyć, gdy usłyszał głos współlokatorki.  
\- Wygląda na to, że nas zabezpieczyli - powiedziała.  
\- No tak, twój ojczulek dostałby zawału serca, gdybyś zniknęła po raz drugi, a ja nie umarłbym śmiercią naturalną, a bestialsko zabity przez własnego ojca. To co z nim robimy?  
\- Do gościnnego z nim, a jutro wynocha - zarządziła.  
\- Dobra choć Diable.  
           Chłopak szedł już wyprostowany, lecz dla pewności zasłaniał swoje skarby. Otworzyli drzwi pokoju i zamarł. Pierz warlał się dosłownie wszędzie. Poprzewracane regały... popalone ściany... rozwalone łóżko...  
\- Co tu się stało? - spytał gdy odzyskał głos.  
\- Aj. Granger zapomnieliśmy tu posprzątać! - krzyknął.  
\- Co?! - dziewczyna zjawiła się koło niego.  
\- No patrz - wskazał na pokój.  
\- No faktycznie mieliśmy tu wrócić na końcu, ale potem ten tort i to śniadanie...  
\- Więc co z nim?  
\- Zostaje kanapa w salonie.  
\- Nie no i znowu na dół schodzić. Litości - zaskomlał.  
\- Oj dasz radę, nie bądź taki - pocieszył go przyjaciel.  
           Już po chwili chłopak rozkładał się na kanapie.  
\- Dobranoc - powiedział Draco.  
\- Ta Branoc - odpowiedział.  
           Mieli już wejść na górę, gdy nagle usłyszeli wrzask bruneta. Cofnęli się by sprawdzić co się takiego stało. Zabini stał po środku pokoju i trzymał się za tylną część ciała.   
\- To mnie ugryzło! - krzyknął widząc przyjaciela.  
\- To, czyli co? - spytał rozbawiony.  
\- Na kanapa - powiedział masując sobie obolałą część ciała.  
\- Znów mój ojciec? - spytała niemal retorycznie.  
\- Nie, tym razem chyba mój. Zawsze jak przyjeżdżają do nas moje kuzynki czaruje moje łóżko, by one nie mogły na nim być, a ich, żebym ja się nie dotknął. W dodatku wszystkie inne łóżka, kanapy i fotele mają podobne zaklęcie. Jednak zapomniał, że stoły też się nadają - powiedział Malfoy.  
           Dziewczyna roześmiała się, choć tak naprawdę skrywała żal. Podczas jego wypowiedzi poczuła ukłucie w sercu, lecz je stłumiła, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość. nagle Blaise powiedział do niej:  
\- Szkoda, że Snape nie zaczarował tak mojego łóżka, co nie mała?  
\- Mała to może być twoja... choć nie, ona już jest mała - odegrała się.  
\- Że niby wy we... - blondyn nie mógł uwierzyć.  
\- No, a jak. Rozdziewiczyłem nasze Gryfiątko - powiedział z udawana duma brunet.  
\- Nie przypominaj mi - rzuciła.  
\- A co? Na samą myśl pewnie robi ci się gorąco, zgadłem?  
\- Nie, powiedziałabym, że robi mi się niedobrze. Chyba lepiej by było gdybym wzięła Rona, może on zrobił by to lepiej, bo no cóż... jesteś słabiutki - wyszczebiotała.  
\- Nie no zaraz cię strzele - zagroził.  
\- już to widzę - odpyskowała.  
\- Kiedy? - spytał zszokowany.  
\- Jakieś dwa latka temu, co? Chyba nawet dziś jest rocznica - powiedział z cwanym uśmieszkiem.  
\- W moje urodziny? - blondyn nie krył zdziwienia.  
\- No. Malutka była spita do cna i zaszalała - zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie byłam wcale spita. Po prostu nie kontaktowałam zbytnio - przyznała. - Może jednak skończymy ten temat i pójdziemy spać?  
\- A gdzie? - spytali wspólnie.  
\- Do sypialni raczej. Zabini śpi na podłodze - powiedziała i pobiegła na górę.  
           Gdy mężczyźni zdążyli wbiec do pokoju ona zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Draco popatrzył znacząco na Zabiniego, a ten powiedział szeptem:  
\- No co. Ona była pijana, ja też i się zabawiliśmy. Spotkałem ją jak próbowała wyciągnąć z twojej imprezy Ruda, a potem jakoś ja upiłem i wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Nie powiem jest ostra jak żyleta i zazdroszczę jej przyszłemu mężowi takiej laski. Jeżeli ona już wtedy była dobra, to pomyśl co może być teraz. Chciałbym wypróbować. A tak w ogóle ile trwa wasz szlaban? - spytał.  
\- Do końca lutego.  
\- To może, no wiesz... ja mógłbym za ciebie odrobić ten szlaban i to za darmo - zaproponował.  
\- Wiesz... - zaczął lecz przerwał mu widok jaki zobaczył.  
           W drzwiach do łazienki pojawił się anioł. Dziewczyna rozpuściła włosy, a na ciało zaciągnęła krótszą niż wcześniej zieloną koszulkę na ramiączka z głębokim dekoltem. Draco zdołał jedynie szepnąć do Diabła:  
\- Sam zapłacę za swoje winy.  
           Zabini dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że dziewczyna już wyszła. Spojrzał w tamta stronę. Była piękniejsza niż to sobie wyobrażał. Piękna, miła i mądra... jego ideał. Nie pozwolono mu jednak na długie oglądanie jej wdzięków, gdyż piękność się odezwała.  
\- Teraz wasza kolej, a ty Zabini śpisz na podłodze.  
           Położyła się na łóżku i miała nadzieje, że będzie mogła sobie pospać. Jednak po chwili poczuła, że ktoś ją przesuwa. Nie leżała już na brzegu łóżka, lecz na jego środku. na stronie blondyna leżał Zabini, a na jej Malfoy. Przykryli się szczelnie kołdrą, co sprawiło, że i ona była przykryta. Mimo miłego ciepła nie mogla znieść ich bliskości, a raczej dotyku skóry Dracona na swojej.  
\- Co wy do cholery robicie? - spytała niby spokojnie.  
\- Idziemy spać - odpowiedział brunet.  
\- Ty to chyba miałeś spać na podłodze co nie?  
\- No tak, ale tam tak zimno - poskarżył się.  
\- A wiesz ile mnie to? domyśl się. Jeżeli chcesz spać w łóżku to od strony Malfoya i pod jego kocem.  
\- Jest jedno ale. Zapomniałem koca, a nie mogę już wyjść z pokoju - wyznał.  
\- Nie no świetnie. Z kim ja do cholery pracuje? Z dwójka dorosłych mężczyzn, czy z pięciolatkami? - spytała zła.  
\- Z dwoma przemiłymi, przystojnymi... - zaczął brunet.  
-...skromnymi i mądrymi... - ciągnął blondyn.  
-...niezwykle powściągliwymi i grzecznymi...  
\- ... ślizgońskimi chłopakami - dokończył Malfoy.  
\- Już to widze. Uprzedzam jednak, że jeżeli któreś z was, dotknie mnie choćby palcem gorzko tego pożałuje. Będzie bolało nawet bardziej od tego co zrobiłam dziś Zabiniemu, uwierzcie - ostrzegła.  
           Po jej słowach oddalili się od niej jak tylko mogli najdalej i zaczęli zasypiać.  
\- Dobranoc - powiedziała dziewczyna zamykając oczy.  
\- Miłych snów kochanie - powiedział Blaise.  
\- Słodkich snów księżniczko - pomyślał z czułością blondyn.  
           Cała trójka zasnęła głębokim i spokojnym snem, nie zmęczonym, aż do późnego ranka następnego dnia.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem czy ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda i czy ktoś to czyta. Mimo wszystko wstawiam, może kiedyś uda mi sie to skończyć. Jak na razie jest to połowa tekstu, który napisałam cztery lata temu.   
> Może nie jest najlepsza, ale cóż, za dużo musiałabym zmienić, by to dostatecznie poprawić

          Czworo dorosłych kolejny raz z rzędu siedziało w gabinecie dyrektora. Nie mogli uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Hermiona odnalazła się cała i zdrowa oraz wyglądało na to, że przebaczyła Draconowi. Najbardziej jednak zdziwiony był sam Snape. Znał dobrze tą dwójkę i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Był ojcem chrzestnym Dracona, a co za tym idzie zawsze mu pomagał. Zwykle trudno było przekonać go, że popełnił błąd. Najgorsze jednak, że on nigdy, przenigdy nie przepraszał. Jednak Gryfonka nie przebaczyła by mu bez tego. Mimo jego nieodrodnych genów ceniła szczerą skruchę i zawsze wtedy miękło jej serce. Nie rozumiał zaistniałej sytuacji podobnie jak reszta.  
\- Ale się porobiło - rzucił Lucjusz.  
\- No. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że sami dojdą do porozumienia - przyznał Severus.  
\- Są już prawie dorośli i potrafią o siebie zadbać - powiedziała Narcyza.  
\- No właśnie. Nie są już rozkapryszonymi dzieciakami. Wiedzą kiedy popełnili błąd i najwyraźniej potrafią go naprawić - dodała Victoria.  
\- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mój syn posunie się do takich rzeczy.  
\- Najważniejsze, że NASZ syn potrafi sam wszystko odkręcić i nie jest takim głąbem na jakiego tatuś go wychował.  
\- Teraz to wszystko ja, tak? Ty go nie wychowywałaś?  
\- Wychowywałam, ale jak to ładnie Hermiona ujęła w liści to ty odpowiadasz za większość jego usposobienia.  
\- Dobrze skończcie już. Może i to dziwne, ale ona jest mądrą dorosłą kobietą i wie co robi. Najważniejsze, że się pogodzili i umieją żyć s spokoju - ucięła to brunetka.  
\- No może nie a całkowitym spokoju. Jak przyszliśmy to o mało co się nie pokłócili o coś do jedzenia, ale to szczegół - wyznał Severus.  
\- Niech oni kłócą się tylko w kuchni to będzie dobrze - powiedziała blondynka na co wszyscy się roześmiali.  
           Wiedzieli, że miała racje. Jeżeli ich życie będzie pełne tylko takich małych sprzeczek to wytrzymają ze sobą dłużej niż większość kochających się małżeństw. W końcu przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, a w związku trzeba się nawzajem dopełniać, prawda?  
&  
          Ranek. Severus wraz z Lucjuszem, choć wierzyli, że najgorsze już za nimi woleli sprawdzić, co u młodzieży. Po wejściu do domu zastali błogą ciszę. W kuchni, ani w salonie nikogo nie było, podobnie jak w pierwszych pokojach na piętrze. Została tylko sypialnia. Jednak żaden z nich nie sądziłby o dziesiątej któreś z nich jeszcze spało. Otworzyli po cichu drzwi i ujrzeli zadziwiający widok. Trzy osoby leżały na wielkim łóżku i to nie tak jak zwykle. Hermiona wtulona była w tors swojego wroga, uśmiechając się lekko. Draco obejmował ją ramionami w pasie, a głowę miał schowaną w jej włosach i opartą o obojczyk. Ten widok bardzo rozczulił przybyłych gości, ale również zdziwił. Na dodatek po drugiej stronie leżał nie, kto inny jak Blaise Zabini. On jednak już nie spał. Na twarzy malowała się irytacja i złość, a ręce miał założone na piersi. Leżał cały odkryty, ponieważ jego przyjaciel i dziewczyna zabrali mu kołdrę. Snape pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku po ujrzeniu go i szepnął:  
\- Zabini?! Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Nic. Ja jak zwykle jestem pomijany. Wszystkie najlepsze trafiają się Malfoyowi. A ja to, co? Tło, czy wazon do ozdoby? - mamrotał pod nosem.  
\- Idź się ubierz, a my czekamy na ciebie w kuchni - wyszeptał Lucjusz i wyszedł.  
           Po pięciu minutach w kuchni pojawił się ubrany już chłopak. Dwójka mężczyzn czekała przy stole na jego tłumaczenia. Jednak zanim usłyszeli choćby słowo wyjaśnień, chłopak podszedł do szafek i po kolej je otworzył. Gdy znalazł wielki talerz z masą ciastek, wziął go i usiadł. Zaczął wybierać, co fajniejsze kształty i z uśmiechem je chrupać. Goście nie rozumieli jego zachowania. Spojrzeli na ciasteczka. Były to gwiazdki, kółka, serduszka, i masę innych wzorów, a każde miało lukrową osiemnastkę. Wreszcie blondyn nie wytrzymał i zadał to najważniejsze pytanie.  
\- Co ty tu do jasnej cholery robisz?! - omal nie krzyknął.  
\- Jak to, co? Przecież przyszedłem na osiemnastkę Dracona. Była niezła zabawa. Musze przyznać, ze, choć alkohol nie lał się strumieniami, to i tak było świetnie. Granger nie źle gotuje - przyznał.  
Wtedy nagle mężczyźni sobie przypomnieli o jednym ważnych szczególe. Jedenasty grudnia to dzień urodzin młodego Malfoya. A oni nawet życzeń mu nie złożyli. Wczoraj wszyscy byli na niego źli i najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomnieli. Pierwszy odezwał się Snape.  
\- Kurwa - szepnął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
Jak mogłem zapomnieć? - wypominał sobie w duchu. Był przecież ojcem chrzestnym chłopaka. Zawsze mu pomagał, doradzał, wspierał, a teraz? Zapomniał o tak ważnych urodzinach, osiemnastka. Wiedział, że chłopak czekał na ten dzień od dawna. Mimo iż w świecie czarodziej był już pełnoletni, chciał być naprawdę dorosły i u mugoli. Osiemnastka, tak ważny dzień, a wszyscy o tym zapomnieli.  
\- Nie mówcie, że zapomnieliście? - nie dowierzał Zabini.  
           Oni jednak nic nie powiedzieli. Spuścili głowy nie wydając żadnego odgłosu.  
\- Nie no świetnie. Przecież dobrze wiedzieliście, że on czekał na to od dawna. Chciał być już niezależny i siedemnaście lat mu nie wystarczało. Myślałem, że chociaż wy będziecie z nim w tym dniu. Pewnie zdajecie sobie sprawę jak bardzo go zawiedliście.  
\- Wiemy - wymamrotali razem.  
\- Na szczęście jest Granger. Gdyby nie ona cały ten ważny dzień byłby klapą - przyznał Blaise.  
           Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszyscy zapomnieli o święcie Dracona. Cała jego rodzina, przyjaciele wiedzieli, że czeka tylko na ten jeden jedyny dzień. Swojej siedemnastki nie świętował zbyt hucznie, z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy, wszyscy byli pochłonięci zadaniami od Voldemorta. Drugi, chłopak czekał tylko na osiemnastkę, według niego to dopiero wtedy stawał się dorosły.  
\- Jak to Granger? - spytał zszokowany Lucjusz.  
\- No tak. Przygotowała wczoraj takie atrakcje, że sam bym wolał taki wieczór od swojej hucznej imprezki. Ja i tak przyszedłem dość późno. Ale trafiłem jeszcze na uroczystą kolacje i film. Wszystko było perfekcyjne. Jedzenia jak dla jakiś trzydziesty, a nie trzech osób, ciągłe rozmowy, śmiechy, nawet nie zorientowałem się, że zapomnieliście. Zanim przyszedłem też musiała być zabawa, bo na zewnątrz stał jeszcze bałwan i szczątki igloo. Dziewczyna postarała się, aby ten dzień był wyjątkowy. Zastałem go z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie, ale cóż, seksowna kobieta potrafi sprawić cuda - przyznał młody brunet.  
           Mężczyźni byli zdziwieni i zadowoleni. Okazało się, że mimo ich głupoty Draco dobrze się bawił, a wszystko do zasługa Hermiony. Jak to życie potrafi zaskoczyć.  
\- A jak zareagowałeś na jej wygląd? - spytał blondyn.  
\- No byłem pod wrażeniem. A gdy okazało się, że ona to ona to dopiero zaczęła się rozmowa. Pamiętam jeszcze minę Dracona jak powiedziałem, że odebrałem jej cnotę - powiedział bez zastanowienia Zabini.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? - nie dowierzał dyrektor.  
\- No rozdziewiczyłem maleńką i to już dwa lata temu. A ona nawet tego nie pamięta. Pijana była, że hej. A przecież przyszła tylko po Weasleyówne z urodzin Smoka zabrać. Ale nie ze mną te numery. Wystarczyło podać jej kilka soczków z alkoholem i zaciągnąć do sypialni - chwalił się nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swego błędu.  
\- Co żeś robi z MOJĄ CÓRKĄ?! - wydarł się Severus.  
\- Oj - jęknął Blaise  
*******  
           Dziewczyna otworzyła zaspane oczy i przeciągnęła się niczym kotka. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że ktoś obejmuje ją w pasie. Niespiesznie odwróciła się i napotkała wzrok blondyna. Ten też dopiero, co się obudził i nadal miał śpiący wyraz twarzy. Ona cicho westchnęła i spytała:  
\- Czy to krzyczał mój ojciec czy mi się zdawało?  
\- Raczej to, Snape, tylko, o co chodziło z tą córką?  
           Oboje momentalnie zerknęli na miejsce gdzie powinien spać brunet.  
\- Zabini! - krzyknęli razem i wybiegli z pokoju.  
           Szybko wpadli do kuchni, a tam zastał ich śmieszny widok. Blaise chował się za Lucjuszem, a dyrektor celował w niego różdżką. Gdy jedno z zaklęć przeleciało milimetr od jego włosów schował się pod stół ciągle obserwując nogi profesora. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech by się nie roześmiać i zaczęła:  
\- Całkiem nie dawno, minutkę temu ktoś komuś podpadł i schował się teraz. Błazen Zabini i - tu spojrzała z zastanowieniem na dyrektora, a potem pytająco na towarzysza.  
\- Rycerz - wyszeptał chichocząc.  
\- A tak. Błazen Blaise Zabini i rycerz Severus Snape w szranki się stawili, gdyż błaznowi się wymknęło... co? - spytała.  
\- On tylko powiedział, że odebrał ci dziewictwo - odpowiedział Lucjusz.  
           Hermiona roześmiała się i popatrzy z politowaniem na chowającego się chłopaka.  
\- No cóż, czyli muszę jednak was zmartwić i pogrążyć Zabiniego. On wcale nie odebrał mi dziewictwa - powiedziała siadając.  
\- Co? - spytali jednocześnie Malfoyowie i Snape.  
\- No tak. Zabini wyjdź spod stoły a nie gapisz się na moje nogi - powiedziała. - Chcesz drugie limo do kolekcji.  
\- Co? Jakie limo? - spytał wychylając głowę nad krawędź stołu.  
\- Ach, więc jeszcze nie zauważyłeś? Na lewym oczku masz śliczny makijaż - zawiadomiła go.  
           Ten szybko podbiegł do lustra i zobaczył to. Miała racja, śliczny, mocno fioletowy siniak na lewym oku. Od razu zorientował się, że musi być to pamiątka po wczorajszym.  
\- I widzisz coś zrobiła?! - krzyknął w jej stronę.  
\- Jak to ona? - spytał Lucjusz.  
\- No ona. Bo wczoraj, kiedy się do niej dobierał dostał w twarz i czułe miejsce - zaśmiał się Draco.  
\- Dobra skończ Smoku - uciszył go przyjaciel.  
\- Więc on nie odebrał ci niewinności? - spytał dla pewności Severus.  
\- Nie - zapewniła.  
\- Ale jak to? Przecież wczoraj mówiliście... - zaczął blondyn.  
\- Nie chciałam go pogrążać. Co prawda próbował się ze mną przespać, ale mu się nie udało.  
\- Ej, przecież powiedziałaś, że nic nie pamiętasz - wypomniał jej Zabini.  
\- Wiesz, wolałabym nie pamiętać twojej klęski - powiedziała mu.  
\- Jakiej klęski? - zaciekawił się młody Malfoy.  
\- Powiedzmy, że mały przyjaciel Zabiniego nie chciał się słuchać - zachichotała.  
           Po tych słowach usłyszeli tylko huk. Okazało się, że to Draco spadł z krzesła ze śmiechu. Tarzał się po podłodze, trzymając się za brzuch. Starszy Malfoy i dyrektor śmiali się cicho w swoje kołnierze. No i Blaise schował twarz w dłoniach, by ukryć rumieniec.  
\- Przecież miałaś niczego nie pamiętać - wyszeptał.  
\- Wiesz, takiej traumy nie da się zapomnieć. Próbowałeś, próbowałeś, a jednak się nie dało - dalej chichotała.  
           Blondyn leżący na ziemi już się nie powstrzymywał. Jego śmiech było słychać w całym domu i poza nim. Tym razem nie trzymał się już za brzuch, a walił pięściami w podłogę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego własny przyjaciel zaniemógł. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał czegoś śmieszniejszego.  
\- Kiedy pomyśle, że Diabeł... - próbował wykrztusić coś przez śmiech, ale kolejna jego fala rozbrzmiała w pomieszczeniu.   
\- Tak, twój najlepszy przyjaciel miał małe problemy i nic się nie stało. Tak, więc ciesz się, że tata cię nie zabił - ostatnie zdanie powiedziała do zawstydzonego chłopaka.  
           Severus poczuł coś dziwnego. Pierwszy raz publicznie nazwała go tatą. Uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na jego twarzy, a oczy zabłysły szczęściem. Lucjusz popatrzył tylko na rozradowanego przyjaciela, i przypomniał sobie jak sam czuł się, kiedy jego syn powiedział to ważne słowo. Na samo wspomnienie serce ogarniało dziwne ciepło i nawet największa złość, czy smutek mijała.  
\- Dobrze. Teraz Malfoy wstań z podłogi i choć się ubrać. Panowie chwilkę poczekają i zjedzą z nami śniadanie - zakomunikowała dziewczyna.  
\- Przepraszamy Hermiono, ale my nie możemy. Mamy parę spraw do załatwienia przed południem, a do niego już niedaleko. Do wodzenia - powiedział Lucjusz.  
\- Pa. Niedługo wpadnę - powiedział Snape całując córkę w czoło.  
           Oboje wiedzieli, że muszą odbyć poważną rozmowę, i wszystko sobie wytłumaczyć. Jednak nie spieszyło się im. Wystarczyło, że znają prawdę i akceptują się. To było najważniejsze. Tak, więc dwójka mężczyzn teleportowała się do Hogwartu, a młodzież została w domu. Brunetka z blondynem zniknęli na górze, zajmując się porannymi czynnościami, natomiast brunet siedział nadal podłamany w kuchni. Jego towarzysze doszli do niego po kwadransie, a dziewczyna od razu spytała:  
\- Więc, co panowie życzą sobie na śniadanie?  
\- Deser - powiedzieli wspólnie.  
           Ona jedynie się zaśmiała i ruszyła w stronę lodówki. Wyjęła trzy puchary z lodami. Szybko dodała do tego trochę świeżych owoców i polała polewą. Gdy tylko danie pojawiło się na stole wszyscy zabrali się za jedzenie. Ta trójka, (choć może najbardziej mężczyźni) uwielbiała lody. Każdy smak, każda forma, każde dodatki. Wszystko, co było związane w jakikolwiek sposób z tym specjałem długo nie przetrwało w ich otoczeniu. Po zjedzonych słodkościach przyszedł czas na coś specjalnego, tort. Wczoraj Hermiona z Draconem zjedli już jeden. Gdy naprawili dzień wcześniej dom usiedli w kuchni i wchłonęli, co do kawałeczka, tort kupiony przez dziewczynę. Był dobry, to można było powiedzieć, ale nie doskonały. Smokowi o wiele bardziej przypadł do gustu tort zrobiony, przez Gryfonkę. Był mały, ale przepyszny. Nic, więc dziwnego, że nim ktokolwiek zdążył skomentować jego wygląd już go nie było. Grangerówna zaśmiała się tylko na ten widok. Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Blondyn i brunet uśmiechnęli się tylko promiennie i wstali do stołu. Chwilę po nich zrobiła to dziewczyna ze słowami:  
\- Malfoy dzisiaj ty zmywasz.  
\- Ale jak to?  
\- Ja gotowałam, ty zmywasz. Zabini może w tym i pomóc.  
\- Tak. Blaise mi pomoże, a ty będziesz leżała. Nie ma tego dobrego - powiedział.  
\- Ja gotowałam, ty zmywasz. Dziś nie są twoje urodziny, więc nie licz na pobłażliwe traktowanie - powiedziała poważnie, choć w jej oczach tliły się iskierki rozbawienia.  
\- Choć Blaise. Im szybciej to zrobimy tym lepiej dla nas.  
           Tak, więc mężczyźni wyszli, a ona miała czas dla siebie. Zastanawiała się chwilę nad możliwościami rozrywek, aż wreszcie wybrała bibliotekę. To te miejsce lubiła najbardziej w całym domu. Było tam spokojnie i magicznie. Otaczały ją tysiące książek, starych, nowych i jeszcze tych niezapisanych. Dziewczyna znalazła kilka pustych ksiąg, gdzie na przy pierwszych stropnicach znalazła kartkę z napisem: "Napisz własną, magiczną opowieść". Spodobał się jej ten pomysł i biorąc jedną z grubszych, oprawionych w ładną czerwoną okładkę książkę, schowała się w pokoiku za regałami. Nie wiedziała, co ma tam opisywać. Sama kiedyś myślała nad pisaniem opowiadań, czy historyjek, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Kiedyś jeszcze jako uczennica podstawówki pisała pamiętnik. Były to tylko suche fakty z jej życia, lecz teraz chciała inaczej. Musiała wyrazić siebie , wyżalić się i wyżywić z siebie wszystkie pytania. Porwała, więc szybko długopis i zaczęła pisać:  
 _" Ja. Uczennica ostatniej klasy Hogwartu, brunetka, Gryfonka. Mimo wszystko nie powinnam chodzić do szkoły, a jednak wróciłam do niej. Dlaczego? Chciałam jeszcze choćby te ostatnie dziesięć miesięcy napawać się magią tego miejsca. Ta szkoła to mój dom, ten pierwszy i najprawdziwszy, choć nie jedyny. W swoje siedemnaste urodziny dowiedziałam się jednej ważnej rzeczy, nie byłam i nie jestem szlamą. Jednak od tego czasu minęło już sporo czasu, ponad rok. Od tamtej pory mieszkam z prawdziwą matką, Victoria Pearl. Myślałam, że trudno będzie się nam zrozumieć, dogadać, a okazało się zupełnie odwrotnie. Od razu doszłyśmy do porozumienia. Od samego początku wiedziałam też, kto jest moim ojcem, lecz nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałam. Severus Snape sam odkrył prawdę i cieszę się z tego. Mam wreszcie ojca i to prawdziwego. Czuję się inaczej niż wcześniej, Teraz jestem pewna, że mnie akceptuje, nie uważa za błąd młodości. Jego zachowanie uświadamia mi jak to jest mieć przy sobie najważniejszych ludzi pod słońcem, którzy zawsze o ciebie zadbają i pomogą. Jednych chyba nie o tym miałam pisać, a o samej sobie. Zmieniłam się i to widać, Nie tylko mój wygląd przeszedł zmiany, ale również charakter. Gdy przypomnę sobie moją wcześniejsza szopę na głowie i workowate ciuchy chce mi się śmiać. Teraz, gdy mam urodę modelki noszę tylko wygodne, krótkie stroje i bardziej o siebie dbam. A co do zachowania, to stałam się bardziej zadziorna, spokojna i przebiegła. Sama czuje, jakie zmiany zaszły we mnie i mimo wszystko jestem zadowolona. Kujon z dawnych lat umarł we mnie. Teraz, choć dobrze się uczę, umiem żyć pełnią życia. Jednak tyle o mnie już wystarczy. Mogę dodać jedynie, że jestem wysoką brunetka, o bladej cerze, i czekoladowych oczach. Czas zająć się innymi sprawami._  
 _Jedną z takich spraw jest mój pobyt tutaj. Trafiłam do tego raju z odwiecznym wrogiem przy boku. Draco Malfoy jest Ślizgonem. Może i oczarowuje większość kobiet, to na pewno nie mnie. Jestem odporna, ba te promienne uśmiechy, jego dotyk i czasem doprowadzające mnie do śmiechu kłótnie. Ciągle nie widzę w nim nikogo godnego uwagi. Jednak mój ojciec, jak i jego chcą nas zeswatać. Nie potrafię wyrazić w słowach swego zdumienia, dla ich głupoty. No, bo przecież ja z Malfoyem jesteśmy przeciwieństwami. Samo to, że on jest Ślizgonem wyklucza nasz związek. Gryfonka i uczeń domy węża? Nie to niedopuszczalne. Może i jest przystojny. Ma blond włosy i wysportowane ciało. A jego oczy mnie hipnotyzują. Chłopak nie powinien mieć takiego koloru tęczówek. Ten błękit z domieszka szarości potrafi oczarować. Nigdy nie mogę wyczytać z nich jego uczuć. Nieraz, gdy bardzo się postaram udaje mi się te kilka uczuć wychwycić, ale to tylko wyjątki. To, co może być dziwne, to, to, że często jego uśmiech potrafi mnie zadziwić. Zwykle jest od kpiący czy cwany, ale kilka razy, zwłaszcza podczas ostatnich drzwi zauważyłam, że potrafi się szczerze śmiać. Tylko, że mimo tego nieziemskiego wyglądu, ma też wiele wad w charakterze. Jako uczeń Slytherinu ma same najgorsze cechy, choć po części ja też je ma. Geny ojca tak szybko nie znikają. Jednak ostatnio chyba trochę się zmienił. Często z nim przebywam i nie powiedziałabym, że potrafi tak normalnie się zachowywać. Jednak może już koniec o nim. Jestem tu po kolejnej kłótni z nim. Dyrektor miał racje, tym razem przesadziliśmy. A teraz dzisiejszy dzień, choć może zacznę od wczorajszego._  
 _Jedenasty grudnia to urodziny Malfoya. Przez ostatni incydent nikt z jego rodziny o tym nie pamiętał. To trochę smutne, przecież każdy powinien choćby usłyszeć głupie "Wszystkiego Najlepszego" w taki dzień. Dlatego ja postanowiłam mu to umilić. Było trochę zabawy, kolacja, ale oprócz tego wpadł jego najlepszy przyjaciel Zabini. Jego zwykle nazywali drugim ciachem Hogwartu. Kolejny Ślizgon, kolejny arystokrata, kolejny palant. Tak, jego z lekkim sercem mogę tak nazwać. Blaise Zabini jest dupkiem, jakich mało. Może i jest przystojny, i dla wielu idealny, ale to tylko drobnostka. Bo przecież brunet o wściekle zielonych oczach i z figurą godna modela nie jest takim smacznym kąskiem, prawda? Dobra wiem, że dla wielu jest księciem z bajki, ale zostawię ten temat. Ten typ omal nie został dzisiaj rano zabity przez mojego ojca, ciekawe, nie? Chodziło tu o jego przechwałki. To prawda, że kiedyś próbował, ale mu nie wyszło. Nawet, gdy byłam pijana nie dałabym się mu. Ten idiota myślał, że nic nie pamiętam, dobre sobie. Jednak teraz raczej sprawdzę, co tam u nich, bo jeszcze coś zniszczą."_  
           Odłożyła książkę do szuflady i wyszła z ukrycia. Szybko popędziła na dół gdzie była jakoś dziwnie cicho. Z obawą weszła do jej ukochanego pomieszczenia i zamarła. Przez pierwszą chwile myślała, że to jakiś koszmar, jednak wszystko okazało się rzeczywistością.   
           Przy stole siędzieli dwaj mężczyźni, jednak w nie tak dobrym stanie jak wcześniej. Obaj byli poobijani i w niezbyt dobrych humorach. Gdy dziewczynie udało się odzyskać głos spytała:  
\- Co tu się do cholery stało? Napadł was ktoś?  
          Oni jednak nie byli zbyt rozmowni, ale pod karcącym wzrokiem Gryfonki, blondyn powiedział:  
\- Pokłóciliśmy się.  
\- Jeny, jacy wy jesteście... Nie no nawet brak mi słów.  
            Jej złość mieszała się z rozbawieniem, jednak nie mogła znieść tak lekceważącego zachowania tej dwójki.   
\- Ale pozmywaliśmy - wtrącił Zabini.  
\- Widzę. Mogę się dowiedzieć, o co się pobiliście?  
           Na to pytanie żaden nie chciał odpowiedzieć, bo przecież nie mogli powiedzieć, że o nią. Spuścili jedynie głowy i przyglądali się swoim stopą.  
\- Nie no jak dzieci. Na górę marsz - zarządziła.  
            Oni nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej dostać posłusznie ruszyli na piętro. Dziewczyna poprowadziła ich do sypialni, gdzie wskazała ruchem ręki na łóżko. Blondyn usiadł po lewej, a brunet po prawej. Nie odzywali się do siebie , gdyż ciągle mieli ochotę się zabić. Najsłuszniejszy powód miał oczywiście Draco. Gdyby nie głupie przechwałki, a potem obelgi rzucone w stronę jego współlokatorki, nic złego by nie było. Blaise nie mógł zrozumieć zachowania przyjaciela. Według niego coś było nie tak i miała na to wpływ Gryfonka. Dobra, zmieniła się, ale żeby się o nią bić? I to z własnym kumplem? Jeszcze nigdy między nimi nie doszło do takiej sytuacji. Bili się w prawdzie już raz, ale nie o dziewczynę. Powód pierwszej kłótni? Dość prosty. Chodziło o wojnę. Malfoy przeszedł z rodziną na dobrą stronę, a potem kilkoma ciosami zachęcił do tego przyjaciela. A teraz dziewczyna! To nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Zawsze powtarzali sobie, że o "zabawki" się nie pokłócą. A tutaj taka maleńka, nic nieznacząca zabaweczka i sprzeczka stulecia.   
           Hermiona wróciła z łazienki z apteczką i kilkoma mokrymi ręcznikami. Nie mogli używać magii, więc tylko to im pozostało. Doszła pomału do Malfoya i zajęła się jego rozciętą wargą. Do podbitego oka dołożyła zimny ręcznik, a sama chwyciła za waciki. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Po opatrzeniu wargi i małej ranki na czole blondyna doszła do Zabiniego. Ten wyglądał trochę gorzej od poprzednika. Z jednej strony było widać wczorajszą fioletowa plamę, a z drugiej na nowo podbite oko. Kilka szram na policzku, a z rozciętego czoła sączyła się krew. Nie była już tak delikatna, więc co jakiś czas pacjent syczał z bólu. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na inne komentarze, bo i tak wiedział, że mógł trafić gorzej. Po opatrzeniu usiadł w fotelu i przypatrywała się mężczyzna. Wyglądali już lepiej, ale nie można powiedzieć, że przypominali tych samych casanowów, co zawsze. Ona jednak siedziała cicho i czekała, aż to oni wreszcie coś jej wytłumaczą. Milczenie przerwał Draco, który powiedział cicho:  
\- Przepraszam.  
           Dziewczyna zdziwiła się jego słowami, ale nadal milczała czekając na wypowiedz bruneta. Ten jedynie burknął:  
\- A ja nie mam, za co przepraszać.  
           W tej chwili gdyby kobieta nie zareagowała to Zabini dostałby po raz kolejny od Malfoya. Na szczęście blondynowi wystarczyło położyć dłoń na ramieniu i się opamiętał. Wtedy ona musiała się już odezwać. Sprawy przybierały zły obrót, który mógł być tragiczny w skutkach.  
\- Powiecie mi w końcu, o co poszło?  
\- O nic takiego. Kłóciliśmy się tylko o zabaweczkę - powiedział gorzko brunet.  
           Tym razem nawet próby dziewczyny nie zatrzymały Malfoya. Rzucił się na przyjaciela i zwalił go na podłogę okładając pięściami. Nie minęła nawet sekunda jak tamten zaczął mu się odpłacać w podobny sposób. Brunetka nie wiele myśląc zbiegła na dół. Szybko doszła do szafki z różdżkami i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że są tam aż dwie. Ostatnio znajdowała się tu tylko własność, Malfoya, bo jej własne zginęła śmiercią tragiczną. Po chwili zrozumiała, że musieli ją tu dostarczyć mężczyźni dziś rano. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej otworzyła z impetem drzwiczki i złapała za nowy nabytek z zamiarem wysłania patronusa do szkoły.


End file.
